Ghost of Winter
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: The Schnee Family was assassinated one unfortunate night. 100 Years later, their manor is bought by the Rose-Xiao Long family. Ruby Rose, a young girl, will make an unusual friend. On the night 100 Years are completed, a ghost will appear.
1. One Unfortunate Night

**A RWBY AU Story**

 **Ghost of Winter**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **WARNING: The Prologue of this story contains scenes that may be inappropriate for some readers. Said scenes involve Blood and Slight Violence. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

Prologue: One Unfortunate Night

 _Mankind knows many stories._

 _They tell their children fairy tales to put them to sleep. They are old or new, slightly changed every time they pass from one generation to the other._

 _They tell them scary stories when they don't behave. One of these stories carves fear even on the hearts of adults._

 _A story of 100 years ago._

* * *

 _In a city of Atlas lived a powerful family. They owned many companies around Remnant and were known by all._

 _Most people respected them, but there were those that feared and hated the family._

 _For this sole reason, one night, no more than a hundred years ago, the assassination would happen._

 _There were no survivors from the family, and so the entire story that mankind knows was told from the many perspectives of the surviving maids and butlers._

 _A hundred years from now, the family was for Vacation on one of their manors in Vale, another city of Remnant._

 _Back then, everyone had spent a normal day, with activities like usually. No one knew though, that the night would be so different._

 _On that unfortunate night, the event that haunts all dreams would happen. The event knows as:_

 _The Schnee Massacre_

* * *

"Weiss! Hurry up!" a young woman with hair as white as the snow called to her younger sister.

"I'm coming!" the younger girl said back, running towards her sister. "Say Winter..."

Weiss had stopped her sentence to look around the garden again. "Why are there so many people around? Weren't we supposed to be on vacation?"

"Yes, Weiss." Winter replied, warping her right arm around Weiss' shoulders. "But you know father is the CEO of a very powerful company. That means that he is always alert of attacks from his rivals."

"O-okay." Weiss lowered herself, feeling stupid for asking the question. "Can't we just have a normal vacation for once?" she whispered a few seconds later.

Winter heard her though.

"Come on Weiss." she tried to cheer her sister up. "Let us eat, so I can show you a little surprise."

Weiss raised her head to look at her sister, and Winter's heart started hurting at her saddened eyes. "Winter... When I become the next CEO..."

"Don't worry, Weiss!" Winter interrupted her sad thought. "I will protect you at all cost! You can rest assured."

Weiss smiled at her sister. That was not what she was worried about though. She knew Winter was strong. Her sister had become the first female General in Atlas a few years ago. Weiss knew of her sister's military skills. Yet, there was something on the pit of her stomach that made her feel uncomfortable. Especially tonight.

"What were you going to show me?" Weiss asked, looking curiously at her sister.

"Hmm..." Winter looked down at her, and then at the manor. "I have changed my mind. I will show it to you only if you catch me!"

With those final words, Winter sprinted for the door. Weiss let out a "Hey!" and followed after her, laughing. Winter was glad for that.

A butler that stood by the door smiled at the older Schnee, opening the door for the two of them to get inside.

"I don't think I will eat anything for the following week." Weiss grunted.

"You were the one who wanted to race Whitley to a food fight." Winter replied, smiling lightly at her sister.

"And I beat him!" Weiss said, stars flashing in her eyes.

"Seems like you had fun during Dinner, young lady?" a maid that was accompanying them to their room asked.

"Not exactly fun." Weiss said, walking before the two older women. "Not with Shitley on the table."

"Weiss!" Winter said, her voice low and scolding.

"Sorry sis." Weiss said, even though not a bit guilty.

The maid besides them only smiled. She was one of the few that knew of how Heiress Weiss tended to change behaviors.

Weiss Schnee was a person with two faces, if you could call her that way.

Her father, Jacques Schnee, was a man that wanted everything to go his way, smooth and graceful. He had gone as far as to educate his future heir himself. In his eyes, the perfect heir would be someone cold yet graceful, someone who would only focus on business and not useless things. That is what he wanted to turn Weiss into. And thus, Weiss behaved as he wished around him.

However, Winter didn't want that for her little sister. She wanted Weiss to enjoy her childhood, to be happy, to live her own way. To reach that goal she would spend time with Weiss, and try to teach her everything that would help in achieving that goal. Weiss, at age of 15, was now able to keep a mask around her father and show her real self when with Winter. The older Schnee was happy for that.

"What was that that you were going to show me?" Weiss asked for the second time that night.

"You didn't beat me." Winter said in a teasing voice. Weiss pouted. Winter laughed. "Fine. But when we arrive in my room."

"Okay." Weiss said, looking at her sister suspiciously. Said sister chuckled.

* * *

 _They say that everything started out just like any normal night. They say that no one was suspecting what happened to occur._

 _All speak of flames that danced on the yard, of grass burned and trees scorched._

 _Screams filled the entire neighbor, but no one came to their help. It was after all, a neighbor consisted of only the Schnee family._

 _No Police arrived in time, or so the story-tellers say._

 _With passion and sadness, they describe the story in tears._

* * *

"So...?" Weiss was getting impatient. She was sure by now that Winter was playing with her.

"Just a second." Winter replied, searching for her surprise inside her wardrobe. Weiss knew it was no clothes, but why hide an object inside a wardrobe?

"Just tell me what it is?!"

"Nope! It's super-secret!"

"Come on! How secret is it? Enough for you to hide it under your clothes?"

"Yep."

Weiss pouted again. She would just have to wait.

"Found it!" Winter said, and Weiss jumped from her chair. Winter slowly pulled something up, but the terrifying scream that shook the floor made her drop the object down again.

"What was that?!" Weiss asked alarmed, running to her sister's side. "Who screamed?!" tears had already gathered to her eyes.

"Sshh, Weiss. It's alright." Winter tried to assure her sister. 'Gunshot?' and herself at the same time.

Another scream, another shot.

"What's going on?!" Weiss yelled, tears falling wildly on her cheeks.

"Calm down, Weiss." Winter kneeled before her sister, looking up at her teary face. "I will go out to see. If anything bad happens, grab the object I was going to show you. Whomever comes inside, if it not be, stay calm and attack them with the object if they threaten you."

"W-What is g-going on?" Weiss asked again, even more scared now. She wanted to slap herself for behaving like a small child right now. "W-Winter! W-w-what is going o-on...?"

Winter didn't answer her, but instead went to her desk and grabbed an object warped in white cloth. Turning one last time to look at her sister, she smiled warmly at her.

'It's going to be alright.' she mouthed to Weiss. Opening the door, Winter slid out of the room.

Weiss swallowed and wiped her tears. Going to the closet, she grabbed the object that was warped in white cloth and slid under her bed. Weiss tried to calm her breath, until no more sobs left her.

It was such a tragic night. The survivors tell the story with such pain, that it also pained the hearts of the cops and those that caught air of the situation.

People have heard many times, how the maids described the screams that still haunted their dreams.

 _THUMP! THUMP!_

Weiss wasn't sure if the noises coming from outside the room where heavy footsteps or bodies falling down.

She didn't know and she was too afraid to care.

 _CRACK_!

Weiss froze as the door to her room was kicked open. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, hoping that the intruder wouldn't notice her.

"Boss! No one's here!" the intruder, a male, shouted from the door. He had turned the light on to take a look around the room.

"Find the damned brat!" another male shouted from outside, in the hall. "Don't leave an inch unchecked!"

"Geez. I don't get paid enough for this shit." the man in the room hissed to himself, opening every closet in the room. "Don't leave an inch unchecked!" he mimicked the voice of the other man and mocked his previous sentence. "Yeah right! Easy for him to just order people around!"

Weiss slowly made her way to the other side of the bed, rolling from under it, trying to stay as far away from the man as possible. The object she was holding though, made a CLANG noise when it came in contact with the floor. Weiss held her breath, as the man's feet moved closer to the bed, and she started sweating when she saw his knees bend.

"Oh, hello there." the man greeted from under the mask he was wearing. Weiss' eyes were filled with tears again. She quickly rolled out of her cover and rushed to her feet and out of the door.

"Oh no you don't!" the man yelled behind her. Weiss' heart stopped in horror when she felt the strong grip of the man around her knuckle.

He pulled her with so much strength that Weiss was sure her shoulder dislocated.

"L-Let me go!" she screamed, but the hold was too strong. Then she remembered the object Winter wanted to show her. Raising her free hand that was holding it, Weiss brought it down on her attacker's head.

It made the attacker release her and momentarily fall to the floor. That moment was enough for Weiss to run out of the room and straight down the hall. When she arrived at the stairs that would bring her to the first floor and out of the manor, Weiss' knees buckled.

She wanted to throw up. And she did.

Blood was everywhere. Bodies she recognized as her maid and butlers. Even the old maid that had accompanied them not many minutes before Winter had left.

Many of them had blood on their clothes. Many on their he-

"Ahh!" Weiss screamed, as a masked man came from one of the doors of the second floor. Whitley's room.

'No!' Weiss wanted to run and see her brother, but her legs would not move. she was terrified.

"Oh, little girl." the man that had showed up from her brother's room was approaching her, cautiously looking at the object on her hand.

"Stay away!" Weiss screamed, bringing her weapon up. "S-Stay way!"

The man did not listen to her pleas though. Weiss wanted to move away, but her legs would not respond to her will.

The man was now one meter away from her. He pulled a knife out and lunged at her.

 _CLANG!_

Weiss had raised the object up just in time for the attack to be intercepted. However, the power pushed her back, and the girl fell down the stairs.

Her body hurt everywhere. Something warm was under her bruised hand, and the strong grip she had on her weapon was making her fingers hurt. Weiss looked down at the warm liquid she could feel under her, and a soundless scream left her when she recognized what the warm liquid was.

Blood.

The same substance had stained the white cloth that warped Winter's gift.

Weiss pushed every bit of power she had to move, not wanting the man that was slowly downing the stairs to reach her.

Her legs hurt, but she finally moved. Using the gift to keep her balance, the girl tried to reach the door. She tried to go outside, to scream for help.

However, the man reached her. He grabbed her by the hair, and roughly pushed her head to the door.

Weiss let a pained voice-less scream. The man smirked at her bloody nose, and tears found their way to Weiss' eyes again.

The man griped his knife again and stabbed.

Weiss' breath left her as the pain moved from her stomach to her entire being. She could feel the warm liquid stain her clothes. She was afraid to even look down at her wound.

"So, you are that damned brat? The heir?" the man smirked from under his mask, and Weiss face twisted in even more pain as the man stabbed yet again.

Weiss could feel her grip on Winter's last gift to loosen.

'Winter...' Tears fell like a waterfall as she remembered her sister. 'Winter!'

"This was child's play." the man frowned and raised his knife to stab again, this time to kill her.

Weiss closed her eyes, not knowing if she would be able to endure the pain any longer.

A gunshot made her open her eyes again.

"Weiss!" a very familiar voice called to her, alarmed. "Stay calm, sis. "

Weiss opened her eyes, but the sight was blurry.

She smiled at the mess of white hair that only her family seemed to have.

"W-Winter..." Weiss whispered, even though she wanted to call her sister, to hug her. "W-What is going on?"

"I..." Winter stopped, and Weiss felt something wet her cheek. Winter was crying. "I'm... I'm sorry Weiss..."

"W... Winter?"

"We are under attack." the military general continued, helping Weiss get to her feet. "The White Fang... A world-wide known group of Assassins that kill without any reason, as long as they get paid."

"B-bu-...?"

"This would be why father kept guards around." Winter growled under her breath. "But even the guards are dead."

Weiss eyes widened. She screamed in pain as her knee twisted. Broke it when I fell from the stairs, she figured.

"Are you okay?!" Winter yelled, sounding even more alarmed.

"Does being stabbed twice count as 'Okay'?" Weiss joked, trying to lighten the mood. Winter frowned, however.

"Let me see." she ordered more than requested.

Leaning on the wall, Weiss let her sister do a body-check to her.

"We don't have time for this!" she growled, even though glad her sister was there.

"You were stabbed twice, and you have a dislocated shoulder and a broken knee." Winter said sadly.

"Nothing new, I see." Weiss tried to laugh, but blood came out of her mouth instead.

"Weiss!" Winter called to her in alarm. Just now did she notice the blood stains on her sister's face and clothes.

"Winter...!" Weiss eyes widened, seeing the silhouette of a person approach them.

Winter had heard the incoming footsteps. Spinning on her heels, she pointed her gun at the approaching person.

She pulled the trigger, but then stopped.

It was just a maid.

"Send Weiss to my second room, please!" Winter pleaded to the maid, who quickly nodded and helped Weiss get up, despite her protests.

"Go Weiss." Winter mouthed to her sister.

All Weiss saw as she entered the room neighboring the one that she shared with Winter was several masked assassins rounding on Winter, and as her sister pulled the trigger.

* * *

 _The story continues._

 _They say there were no survivors._

 _The sadness they describe was uncontainable, that some started to see it as just their imagination. Their try as to scare people with scary stories._

* * *

"Young lady!" the maid called to Weiss for the third time. She had quickly opened the locked door and relocked it after they had gotten inside.

Weiss was terrified. She was scared. So scared.

What happened to her mother? Her father? Her brother? Winter?

"You need to calm down, my lady." the maid called to her again, and Weiss turned to face her.

The heiress opened her mouth to say something, but nothing left even her throat.

"I'm s-scared." she managed to say after a few minutes of silence.

The room was dark. Weiss knew why Winter kept it locked from the others. She wanted no one inside, not even her family.

 _BANG! BANG!_

"S-someone is at the door!" the maid whispered, looking between her heiress and the door.

 _BANG!_

Guns against locks.

Soon the gun won, and the door was pushed open. The newcomer was not anyone they knew, but rather a man they never would have wanted to meet.

He pulled the trigger of his gun back and then the sound was heard again.

Weiss screamed, as the blood stained her cheeks. She-

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" a girl wearing a red hoodie and black pants yelled to another blonde girl. "I don't care how it continues!"

"Oh Rubes!" the blonde girl laughed. "I was near the end!"

"I don't care!" Ruby yelled, a shiver running through her body. "Remind me to never play 'Scary Story Time' with you."

"I'll try." the blonde replied.

"Say, Yang." Ruby started, eyeing her room. "Tell me the story wasn't true."

"Of course, Ruby." Yang started, as Ruby sighed in relief. "Everything was true! From the start to the cut."

Ruby chocked on her spit, and Yang laughed again.

"And the room next to your is the locked room!" Yang whispered to her in a scary voice. "They say that ghosts haunt that room. That's why it is always locked."

"Yang, stop it!" Ruby yelled again, and yet again Yang found herself laughing. "Damn! Why did dad buy this manor!"

* * *

 **A/N: To clear things up, before anyone asks about the ships: This story's main ship is White Rose. However, it contains Bumblebee, Arkos and Renora too.**

 **Thank you to all that are reading this. And don't worry, this is the only Bloody/Sad chapter. The rest will only have flashbacks, if you are sensitive to blood.**

 **I have nothing more to say, I guess.**

 **Please leave a review and see you later!**

* * *

 **Edit: Removed Center Alignment and replaced it with Left Alignment. Nothing new added**


	2. New in Town

**Ghost of Winter**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **A/N: Holy Mother of Fanfiction! It was just the prologue! Thank you to all that read, followed, favorited and reviewed!**

 **To the guests that advised on replacing center with left, I have gone and fixed it on the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:** New in Town

"Hello there! My name is Ruby Rose. I come from Patch. You know Patch? It's a-... Just stop it Ruby!" A girl with black hair lined with red, yelled to herself. The girl let out an irritated sigh, moving her hands through her short hair, licking them back. "Just introduce yourself plainly! No need to go into details."

Taking a deep breath, Ruby searched for the eyes of her mirrored reflection. Letting her breath out, she tried again. "My name is Ruby Rose. I am new in this town and school, so please take care of me! ... Doesn't that sound a bit..." Ruby blinked at herself, letting yet another sigh in defeat. "My name's Ruby. I skipped two grades, so that is why I'm here two years earlier." she said again, puffing her chest in pride.

The feeling of bride left her the next second, though. "Why did the headmaster allow me to skip grades, anyway?" Ruby asked herself, lowering her head in disappointment and sadness.

"Cause' you are just that smart, sis." a voice answered from behind her. "You never know when studying will cause you harm. Though, you should consider yourself lucky! Not many get the chance to finish school two years earlier!"

"But Yang!" Ruby turned to face the blonde behind her, but really didn't know what to say. "Bu-..."

"You are going to be alright, sis." Yang gave her little sister a warm smile. "Especially if you end up on the same class as the awesome me!"

"Oh God, please no!" Ruby yelled dramatically, running for the door and away from the blonde.

"Why not?" Yang followed behind her, sounding hurt.

"Your puns at home are enough! I don't need to hear them in school too!" Ruby replied, still sprinting down the hall. When she reached the stairs though, Ruby found her feet couldn't move.

"What? Are you now regretting ever offending my puns?" Yang teased her when she caught up. Ruby turned to face her sister. No, not her sister, rather the room next to her own. Yang followed her eyes, and a smirk formed on her lips. "What? Scared from last night's ghost stories?" she asked teasingly.

"No." Ruby said, a straight line forming on her lips, as she stared at the door a little longer. "Let's go!" she said, turning to run down the stairs. "We are going to be late for school!"

"Shit!" Yang cursed under her breath, running after her sister.

* * *

"Hurry up, Ruby!" Yang called behind her back, looking at her sister as she was trying to catch up.

"Why did dad buy a manor so far away from the city?!" Ruby questioned back, trying to calm her heavy breathing.

"Something to do with Uncle's job." Yang answered, reaching for a pair of keys in her pocket. "We are riding on my bike."

"What?!" Ruby yelled in alarm.

"Seriously, it is your fault we are late!" Yang said back and with a teasing voice added. "You where the one that stayed before the mirror for an hour. Trying to make a good first impression to someone?"

"Nope!" Ruby quickly denied. "I'm... just afraid."

"Really?" Yang asked, looking back at her with a knowing smile.

"And it has nothing to do with last night!" Ruby yelled, getting on the bike behind Yang. "I don't know if... if I will be able to merge in with my classmates."

"You will do fine." Yang assured her. "Just be yourself and try to make some friends!"

"But I left them back at Signal!" Ruby said, butting her head in her sister's back.

"Make new ones then." the blonde chuckled, starting her bike.

"Say, Yang..."

"What?"

"That ghost story..." Ruby paused and swallowed. "When did it all happen?"

"Dunno. They say it was a cold day as if it was winter." Yang replied, raising her head to the sky and trying to search the memory in her mind.

"You didn't say anything about the cold weather yesterday." Ruby stated in a deadpanned voice.

"Hey! Did you expect me to go into details?" Yang shot back, smiling at her sister.

"Okay then." Ruby used the opportunity that Yang had given her by turning to face the youngest girl, and pinched her cheek. "Move on. We have classes to catch up."

"Ouch!" Yang whined, rubbing her cheek. "Geez."

"Now you know how I feel when you do that!" Ruby laughed from behind Yang.

"Can't help it. You have such a cute face." the blonde said in a sweet voice.

"Yang..." Ruby's however changed to serious.

"Fine, fine." Yang focused on the road and the bike started to move forward. "I'm moving."

* * *

"GGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed on top of her lungs, stopping only when Yang stopped her bike.

"Geez! Did you want to leave me deaf?!" Yang yelled back, but she found Ruby flat on the ground.

"I thought I would die." Ruby voiced, making Yang roll her eyes.

"Thank you for complimenting my driving skills." the blonde said with a slight bow and mocking voice.

"You broke the speed limit, thrice!" Ruby was to her feet in a second, screaming her lungs out in Yang's face.

"It's official, I'm deaf." was all Yang said. "Shouldn't we be moving now?"

"Oh, right!"

* * *

"Beacon Academy! Here we come!" Ruby was cheerful, more than Yang had expected.

Beacon Academy. One of the biggest Academies in Remnant. The girls had heard that it was divided into two different schools that the students called 'Districts'. The reason was still unclear to them.

"Oum High School, you mean?" Yang asked, looking down at her baby sister.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Ruby smiled as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Oum High School was one of those Districts. Students called it the 'Normal Side of the School'. People talked that the activities in this school went just like in all normal ones. Subjects, projects, clubs, and all you would expect from a High School.

The first Headmaster, the one who also created Beacon Academy as a whole, was named Monty Oum (R.I.P), and the school had now gotten his name in memory.

However, this was not what Yang was curious about. What she was really looking forwards to was the second school. Also known as:

The Military District.

There was a problem though. Their father had registered the two as Oum High Schoolers and from what Yang knew, the students from the two 'districts' weren't allowed to take lessons in the opposite school.

What bad luck she had!

"Rubes," the blonde started, looking at her sister again. "How about you go and search for a friend?"

"But, Yang. I have yo-" Ruby started, but the blonde cut her quickly.

"Rubes, I'll go and search for my ex-classmates, if any of them are here." she said, while walking away. "I will see you in class or lunch break!" Yang added, waving to Ruby.

"Yang!" Ruby called to her, but the Xiao Long had suddenly disappeared. "Hn! I don't need new friends! I drink milk!"

Mumbling other words under her breath, Ruby started to walk through the school's front yard. She took her time to look around. The yard was surrounded by large trees and many students were running back and forth. Their run reminded Ruby of the classes she had to take. Pulling out her scroll, the young Rose looked at the clock that was displayed on the screen. Ruby's eyes slowly widened as her brain registered the numbers.

"Oh no!" Ruby yelled in alarm, quickly putting the scroll back to her pocket and sprinting for the front door. "I am going to get late!"

Many students that she passed stopped their activities just to look at the young girl. Not only where they surprised to see a child around school, but she was running faster than their best athlete!

"What is that girl doing here?"

"Do you think that kid can outsprint her?!"

"Is that young girl lost?"

"Why is she sprinting? Didn't she hear today's period starts later than usual?"

Those were some of the whispering and muttering that Ruby picked up from the other students.

Wait.

Did one of them say the first period starts late?

Ruby sighed with relief. She wouldn't have to run for the door anymore, even though she was already at it. Deciding that she would rather stay in the yard under some tree until it was time, rather than going to class, the girl turned on her heels to run down the stairs.

 _CRASH_!

What Ruby didn't expect however, was that she would body-slam with another person. The power behind the collision pushed both individuals back, but the second party was unlucky to roll down the stairs too.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Ruby rose to her feet and quickly walked down the stairs to look at the downed persona. "Are you hurt?"

A groan came from the downed figure. They had books covering their face and chest. Ruby guessed that the person was holding them and thus couldn't see her by the stairs.

"I'm fine." a male's voice came from under the pile of books. Ruby saw the boy slowly rise himself, revealing a head of blonde hair. His bright blue eyes looked a bit dazed as he raised his head to look at her.

"H-Hi!" he greeted, freeing a hand from the books and stretching it for her to shake.

"Hello." Ruby greeted back and shook his hand. Kneeling down, she helped him pick up the books again. "Why are you carrying so many books? Don't they get in your way?" the girl asked, placing the last book on top of the rest.

"Y-Yeah, they do." the boy replied. "But I really gotta send them to the library before the headmistress notices they are missing."

"The headmistress?" Ruby repeated.

"Yeah! She is this really strict blonde chick. Every student is afraid of her." the blonde answered, moving his arms to show his point, only to almost drop the books again. "How come you don't know?"

"W-Well, I am a new student here." the young Rose answered, following him up the stairs. "From Patch. I used to study in Signal."

"Really?" the boy raised an eyebrow, even though Ruby couldn't see it. "I have been a student at Beacon since first grade."

"Then, would it be right to ask you to be my guide around the school grounds?" Ruby asked, not knowing what made her say those words herself. "W-well, if it isn't a problem of course."

"Sure, I can show you around!" his blue eyes shone with joy.

"Ruby."

"Huh?" those same eyes seemed confused by her plain statement.

"Name's Ruby." she repeated. "Ruby Rose."

"Oh. I'm Jaune." he said with a smile. "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls out of the tongue. Girls love it!"

"Do they now?" Ruby asked with a teasing voice, and Jaune's face dropped.

"I don't know..."

"Hey, do you need help with those?"

* * *

"Thanks." Jaune turned to Ruby just as he placed the last book on its shelve. "How can I repay your help?"

Ruby thought about it for a minute, not really wanting for the boy to repay her anything. "How about telling me the way to my class?" she finally said, showing him a piece of paper with numbers written in it.

"Why tell you when we can go together?" Jaune asked, a bit too excited. "We are on the same class!"

"We are?" Ruby repeated.

"Yep." Jaune waved at her so she would start moving and follow him. "Class 10-C here we come!"

With the blonde leading the way, Ruby looked around all the classes they passed. All the labs, the students, yet no sign of Yang. She hopped their classes were at least on the same floor. Maybe she hadn't arrived yet?

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune called for her attention. "If you want, I can introduce you to my friends during lunch break."

"Aren't they on the same class as us?" Ruby asked, catching up and walking besides the boy.

"No, they study in the Military District." Jaune replied, but then realized the term he had used. "You know, the Second School of Beacon Academy. We students here call it that way." he added to make sure Ruby understood what he meant with 'the Military District'.

"I know." Ruby said, still looking up at the numbers on each classroom they passed. "My sister told me about it."

"Your sister?" Jaune asked while opening a door. "Here is our classroom." he added, motioning for her to get inside first.

"Yes. My sister enrolled into Beacon Academy this year, too." Ruby answered, smiling at him and entering. "She's named Y-"

"RUBY?!" an ear-piercing voice called her name.

"Yang." The 15-year-old girl finished with a sweat drop, answering both the call and finishing her previous sentence.

"Ruby?" the voice called again, this time lower.

"Hey sis." Ruby waved at Yang, who was sitting at one of the desks in the corner of the classroom. "I now know why you wouldn't show me your schedule..." she added with a black Aura that shocked Jaune. "You knew we were on the same homeroom..." Ruby paused and slowly made her way to the blonde Xiao Long. "And yet you left! Were you hopping I would get lost?!" her voice was so low, that it made even Yang swallow.

"N-n-no..." Yang was sweating bullets as her mind showed images of Ruby holding a giant Scythe with black shadows circling around them. "I... I thought that if you knew, you wouldn't leave my side and then you would never try to make new friends!" Ruby didn't look convinced. "Like that blonde boy!" Yang added, pointing at Jaune who was still dumbstruck at the door.

"Okay." Ruby said, accepting her excuse. Yang was glad that 'Cheerful Baby Sis' was back.

* * *

"So Jaune," Yang started, as the trio were walking through the halls of the school. "What do you know about the Military District?" she added, her voice giving away her curiosity.

"Not much really." Jaune said, dropping his head in disappointment. "Pyrrha never tells me much about it. I do know that it mostly works as any other school, but it has added subjects like: Military History, Military Education and other Military related stuff. She says that Oum High Schoolers taking military lessons is forbidden only because of the safety of the students. In the sense of: A person who isn't good with martial arts or stuff could get hurt badly during military classes."

"This Pyrrha girl studies in the military district?" Yang asked again.

"Yes. She is one of my friends." Jaune answered.

"How can a student change schools? Or districts?" the blonde girl questioned again.

"You would need an approval from the headmaster and your parents." the blonde boy replied, while waving one of his hands at three people before them. "I actually wanted to get transferred, but my mother doesn't want me to get too involved in battles."

Yang was about to speak again, but a faraway call interrupted her.

"Jaune!" it was a girl's voice. Yang turned to look at the direction Jaune had waved at and saw three students approaching. One of them had long red hair and green eyes. The other was a jumpy girl with orange hair, that was being followed by a boy with black hair. No, he had a few purple colored strands at the front.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back. He looked back at his new friends and pointed at the red-haired girl. "How have you guys been?" he asked when the three other students where within ear-shot.

"Fine like usual." Pyrrha replied with a warm smile. "What about you? I see you have made new friends."

"Y-yes! This is Ruby Rose and the blonde is Yang." Jaune introduced them, before going to the other party. "Ruby, Yang, this is Pyrrha Nikos. The orange-head is Nora Valkyrie and this is Lie Ren." Jaune added, pointing at each respectively.

"Nice to meet you." the red head smiled at them, and Ruby smiled back.

"Hello!" came the loud greeting from Nora.

"Please, excuse her behavior." Ren requested, looking genuinely sorry. Ruby though, couldn't shake the feeling that the request was meant for later occasions.

"Hmm... Ruby, right?"

"Y-Yes." said girl blinked under Pyrrha's stare.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a tenth grader?" she asked. Ruby sighed, knowing that the question would come sooner or later.

"Y-yes. However, the headmaster allowed me to skip two grades and thus enroll two years earlier." Ruby replied, and was expecting more questions to come at her, but Pyrrha only smiled.

"I see." was all she said. "Jaune." her attention was moved to the blonde boy who was happily discussing with Nora. "How about we meet at a coffee together after classes are over?"

"That sound like a good idea!" was Jaune's enthusiastic reply. "You two can come with us, too! If you have time of course."

Ruby's eyes widened. First day of school and she had already made a friend. Four friends? Guess Yang was right after all. It wouldn't be so bad.

"If Yang agrees." she said, looking hopefully at her sister.

"Sure. Why not." the blonde female replied. "Which coffee?"

* * *

"What?! You two live at the Schnee Manor?!" Jaune's question echoed through the Coffee the group was staying at. A waitress approached him just to request for the boy to be quiet. After a few awkward minutes of apologizing and silence, the blonde repeated. "Do you seriously live at that manor?"

"Yes." Yang stated plainly, as if there was nothing wrong in the reply.

"B-but isn't the manor haunted?!" the blonde spoke with such fear in his voice, that it made Yang sweat drop.

"No!" Ruby quickly said. "There is no ghost, right Yang?" she turned to her sister for agreement, but Yang's face had a smirk on it.

"Can't say. There is a legend that a ghost will be revived after a certain number of years pass." she said, smirking even more at Ruby's and Jaune's horrified faces.

"No way!" Jaune slammed his hands on the table. "But wouldn't that mean that you guys could be in danger?"

"Nah. We are going to be alright." Yang shrugged, her face calm and the smirk still on her lips.

"Wasn't that the same thing the maids described one of the Schnees' saying on that night?" Nora said with a dark chuckle. Her bangs had fallen over her eyes, shadowing them.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHH!" both screams from Jaune and Ruby echoed louder that the blonde's yelled questions. Yang and Nora shared a look together and burst into laughter, as they looked at the two terrified students that were hugging each-other over the table like scared kids.

Pyrrha chuckled and blushed in embarrassment at her friend's childish antics.

Yet again, the waitress approached them. Ren took care of it this time, being as Jaune and Ruby were out cold from fear.

"I like this girl!" Yang exclaimed, fist-bumping with Nora.

"That may have been going too far." Ren sighed, helping Pyrrha get both Ruby and Jaune properly on their chairs.

"So, Yang, you have heard about that story?" Pyrrha asked, clearly referring to the 'Schnee Massacre'.

"Yes." Yang replied, looking out of the window close to the table they had occupied. "My uncle told it to me before we moved to the manor."

"Do you believe it?" Pyrrha questioned again, this time leaning on the table, pressing her chin atop her intertwined finger.

"The Massacre part? I believe it. I mean all the people in the story did actually die, so there would be no reason for it to be just imagination. Unless the minds of the maids and butlers where crazed before the cops interrogated them. As for the 'Ghost Resurrecting' part, I'm not really sure. You don't hear every day that a person saw a ghost. Though, there are many legends in Remnant. Like the Silver Eyes," taking a quick look at Ruby, Yang continued. "The Grimm creatures, the Hunters... But I don't believe in it."

"Not many people in Vale believe it either." Pyrrha informed, still leaning on the table. "Though, there are still those that believe the ghost will get revived to get revenge on the ones that killed their family."

"We shouldn't really worry, though. We are not part of the people who killed the Schnees, you know." Yang leaned back on her chair, taking a sip from her strawberry sunrise.

"But you have intruded their manor." Pyrrha stated, her hair falling over her face.

"A... Are you trying to scare me?" Yang asked, eyeing the red head suspiciously.

"Nope." Pyrrha raised her head and a cheerful smile was present on her lips.

Yang still continued to stare at her, a straight line forming on her lips.

"Anyway," the redhead broke the thin ice. "Jaune told me you were interested in the Military District?"

* * *

"How was your day, girls?" Taiyang Xiao Long questioned as his two daughters entered the manor.

"Mah, the usual." Yang placed her hands behind her head as she lazily walked to the kitchen. "Ruby made a few new friends, too."

"Really?" Tai looked at his youngest daughter. "That is great! Anything else before we eat?"

"Hey dad?" Ruby looked up the stairs to the second floor as she called to her father.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you have the keys to that room next to mine?"

"Y-Yes. Why do you ask?" Tai followed her daughter with his eyes, as Ruby climbed the stairs.

"No, nothing. Just curious." was all Ruby said as she entered her room.

 _'It was an unusually cold day, as if it was Winter.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the school being divided didn't sound stupid. I have planned this story two months ago and back then the idea looked great, but I don't know if I portrayed it correctly.**

 **This is more of an introducing chapter, showing the roles of each character that takes place in the story. Last chapter was Weiss and Winter, this chapter we had Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha. Next chapter we have Blake, Ren, Nora and a surprise.**

 **The school years are based off of my country's schools. So no one gets confused, here is a short explanation. Frist Grade-Fifth Grade is Primary School; Sixth Grade-Ninth Grade is Middle School and Tenth Grade-12th Grade is Highschool. School starts at the age of 7, with rare cases that start at 6.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me how it was before I pass out of fear!**


	3. One Unusual Meeting

**A RWBY AU Story**

 **Ghost of Winter**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** One Unusual Meeting

Pulling the trigger, the target was eyed once again. It was cornered, with no way of escape. With one shot, the bullet went straight to the target's forehead.

Ren closed his eyes, as the last cardboard target was shot down. He was ready to go to the next field, train with his guns a bit more, but the sound of the ringing bell stopped him.

Shooting Classes were over.

Said classes were held in a sound-proof room as to not alarm by-passers or the students from the other 'district'. Now that it was over, lunch break was waiting to fill his empty stomach. Walking slowly to the door, he looked around for his red-haired friend, Pyrrha Nikos. They were on the same Shooting Class, so they usually went together to the dining hall were Nora awaited them. This was just one of those days where the boy would hear his best friend talk about how she wiped the floor with some poor guys during Combat Classes. Yeah, time to get his ears ready and say some apologies if the orange-head had caused any major injury. Though, injuries were expected when you attended a military school.

"Ren!" Pyrrha called to him, thus ending the trail of thoughts he had let his mind wonder to. "To the usual meeting place?" she asked after catching up to him. Their usual meeting place was going to the dining hall, get Nora and food and then go to meet Jaune... Ahem, Jaune, Yang and Ruby. The blonde boy had made two new friends yesterday, a perfect bombe match for Nora and a girl that matched his fear of ghosts. Pyrrha felt happy that the blonde had finally made friends outside of the Military District, though Ren knew Pyrrha was very overprotective of the boy... in many ways.

"Yes." Ren replied, placing his guns on their locker. "Time to fetch Nora."

The two of them walked down the halls that led to the cafeteria. If all had gone fine for the little trouble maker that was Nora Valkyrie, the orange-head would meet them halfway to the cafeteria. If not, then they would have to make a trip to the headmaster's office after lunch break. What troubles could she cause, you may ask. Well, in a good mood she could just 'accidentally' break a few objects and/or windows. In a bad mood, the 16 year old girl had gone as far as to break someone legs. The poor guy. Despite all these traits of her, Ren was actually fond of the troublemaker.

"Ren!" talk of the devil.

"Nora!" Ren waved at her, as the orange-head ran at them. "No legs broken, I hope."

Nora send them a wide grin. "Nope." she said, and Ren sighed with relief. "So, are we gonna meet Yang and Ruby again?"

"Yes, if they are still hanging out with Jaune." Ren answered, walking besides the two girls. Entering the cafeteria, the three took their usual meal. While on the way however, Ren found himself rolling his eyes at the stares their little group was receiving. Or more correctly: the stares the boys were sending at Pyrrha; the stares the girls were sending at Ren and the glares same girls were giving Nora. This was also part of their daily routine.

Pyrrha was one of the best students that the Military District had ever had the honor of schooling. She was good on both the regular lessons and the military ones. A master of the swords, spear and guns. Not only that, but she had such a natural beauty that it captivated every boy's attention. Well, not all... There was just this one that didn't seem to notice her... A really dense guy... Oh yeah, her face is also used on Corn Flaks' cardboard as an advertisement. Not only that, she was also a champion in many sports.

Ren was one of the most skilled students when it came to shooting and archery. He had been the champion of the school's male Shooting Contest three times in a row, this year's could just be his fourth. This earned him popularity among the students, and of course, let us not include that he was handsome.

Nora was just the 'Bubbly Troublemaker' in everyone's eyes. She was energetic and sometimes short-tempered. The only positive aspect of her popularity would be that she is the school's champion when it came to running contests. Rumors had started to spread that maybe the new student could surpass her, but no contest was held between the two yet. Most girls didn't go along with the orange-haired girl due to the fact that she had been Ren's friend since kindergarten. Even when they entered Beacon Academy, the two were inseparable. As Nora had dubbed it, the Rensexuals hated her. Not that she cared.

"So Pyrrha," Nora started, looking at the red-haired girl that was sipping from her drink as they walked outside of the school. "Now that Jaune has two new friends, what are you going to do?"

Pyrrha literally spilled her drink, followed by a fit of coughs. "N-Nora- *Cough* What?!"

"Oh you know..." the youngest of them trailed off, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Pyrrha looked away and blushed, mumbling something they could not understand.

"Hehehe," Nora grinned again. "Just teasing."

"Of course." Pyrrha cleared her throat to try and collect herself.

"Hey guys!" the voice had caught them off guard, only Ren having seen their approach. "Are we hanging out after school again?" Jaune asked, their new friends following behind him.

"I'm afraid I can't." Ren replied first. "I and Nora have a few things to do in our club for this weekend's anniversary."

"Anniversary?" Ruby asked. "What for?"

"The opening of our club!" Nora was the one to answer. "We decided that whenever it's our Club's Opening Anniversary, we will hold a little party with free goods to eat. This year it's on Saturday, but that shouldn't be a problem. More food for me!" the orange-head looked excited as she finished her sentence.

"Oh, okay." Jaune said. "We could hang out some other day."

"Talking about clubs." Yang drew their attention. "I and Ruby need to become part of one before the end of the week or the headmaster will randomly put us on one. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm... The after school clubs are one of the few activities that the two districts' students can do together. Maybe we could recommend you two to one of our clubs?" Pyrrha suggested, sending a questioning look at the two sisters.

"Perhaps." Yang nodded at the redhead. "What clubs are you two at?"

"We are on the Pancake Club." Ren informed, pointing at himself and Nora. "Pyrrha is in multiple clubs, like: the Archery Club, the-"

"Is there a Strawberry or Cookies Club?" Ruby cut him off, looking with hopeful eyes at the black haired boy.

"I think I have heard of it before." Pyrrha answered. "Mostly made of students from your school."

"I found my club!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping up and fist-bumping the air.

"Calm down, sis." Yang dragged the girl down again. "Is there something like a Boxing Club, or something?"

"Yes, Ren used to be in it." Nora was the one to give the answer this time. "Pyrrha joined it for a few months too, but hasn't had the time to attend it lately. You could go together."

"Pyrrha," Yang looked at said girl dumbstruck. "does Boxing?" she asked with the same expression.

"I know I may not look like it," Pyrrha said while scratching the back of her head. "But I actually like Martial Arts, so I kind of want to try each style. Stuck at Boxing right now."

"Cool!" Yang left her blinking in confusion. "We can go together from now on!" she added and Pyrrha smiled back.

"That sounds like a good idea." was the red-head's reply.

"So Jaune," Ren redirected the attention to the blonde. "How are you doing in the Fencing Club?"

"A... I... Well..." Jaune looked away awkwardly, making Pyrrha frown.

"Jaune..." she warned in a low voice.

"Well..." the blonde sighed in defeat. "I seem more of the knight type than the fencer."

"Isn't there a club for 'Knight Types'?" Ruby asked, titling her head to the side, a movement the others found cute.

"No." was Jaune's simple answer. "I tried to open one once, but no student joined, so it was closed again."

"Oh."

"Anyway." Pyrrha clasped her hands, while Nora kept munching on the food that was placed on her plate. "Anyone has any gossips?"

And this was how the lunch brake would end for them, with silly chit-chatting and laughter. With a final greeting, the two groups separated as the bell rang.

"See you guys tomorrow!" the two groups called in unison.

* * *

The next morning came with Nora humming to the song she was listening. Ren was like usual preparing breakfast, while the orange-head was preparing anything they needed to take with them to school. The music that came through her earphones had locked her into another world as she continued to hum despite a certain someone calling to her.

"Nora!" Ren's voice echoed through the living room of their small house. The two lived together after Ren's parents had died years ago.

"NORA!" the boy called again, this time his voice passing passt her earphones.

"Yes?" she called back, removing her earphones, even though she had an idea of what he wanted.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ren said from the kitchen and Nora could hear the sound of plates being placed on the table. Putting on her earphones again, the girl hummed as she jump-walked to where Ren was.

"I'm the Queen of the Castle!" she sang along.

After eating their breakfast (the usual pancakes), the duo was by the door of their house. Tying her shoes, Nora was still humming to the music her scroll was playing. Getting up she followed Ren outside of their house and into the street. A few feet away was the door to Pyrrha's house, neighboring theirs.

"Oh, I forgot something." Nora said, making an 'O' shape with her lips. Ren raised an eyebrow at her, and she only grinned. Going on her tip-toes, the orange-head placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodmorning kiss!"

Ren looked away, a faint red coating his cheeks.

"Morning guys!" thank Oum, Pyrrha his savior had exited her house. The red haired girl walked up to them, so the three could go together to school.

* * *

"Nora," Pyrrha called for her attention, as the trio walked down the hall and to their first classroom. The orange head turned to face her and raised an eyebrow for her to continue. Pyrrha pointed at her own ears.

"Oh, this!" Nora removed her earpieces and put them in her backpack. "Right. Don't wanna get in trouble." she added, even though Pyrrha knew the girl didn't mind getting detention if it meant listening to her favorite music and ignoring the stares the Rensexuals send her.

But, their first period was Physical Education, so she would be fine. Ren would go join the boys in their side of the field, and Pyrrha could keep a watch on the troublemaker.

Nora Valkyrie was one year younger than the rest of her classmates. 16 years old, she -just like Ruby- was allowed by Headmaster Ozpin to enter Beacon Academy one year before time. Pyrrha was one of the few students, if not the only, person that knew of Ren and Nora's past. Their parents had died when the village they lived in was attacked by wild animals, and the two children were the only survivors. They had journeyed to Vale, meeting Headmaster Ozpin on their way, who had allowed Ren to enter as a first year student in the Military District.

However, by then, Nora had become too attached to the black-haired boy and was scared by everyone that was close to her but didn't go by the name: Lie Ren. The boy had once told Pyrrha that the bubbly troublemaker had been an abandoned child that lived on the streets. She was bullied by every other child in the village and she was scared of every person that approached her, even those that didn't have a bad intention.

That was until she met Ren. He was kind and helped her with the bullies, they became friends. But, few days later, the attack in the village happened. After learning of this, Ozpin decided to allow Nora in the school too, even though he couldn't ensure that the two would end up in the same classes. No matter what, when she first entered, Nora would still cling to Ren. She once broke the window, jumped out of her class and ran to Ren's own!

Even now, almost ten years later, the two were inseparable.

"Pyrrha Nikos!"

Pyrrha was brought back to the living world by the voice of their professor calling. She was in such a daze that she hadn't noticed that the trio had arrived in the P.E field.

"Yes professor?" she stood at attention. The professor eyed her again for a moment, and then went back to the other students.

"As this is just the second day of school, we are going to do a little test to see if your skills are still on form." the professor said, handing Pyrrha and another student a round disc.

"You will be divided into two teams." she gave the instructions. "Each team is to get the disc from the opposite team at all cost." using a box that had their names written in small letters, the teacher motioned for Pyrrha and the other team leader to grab ten letters each, thus dividing the teams.

Pyrrha sighed with relief at the first name she picked. Nora Valkyrie. Flashing a warm smile at her friend, Pyrrha saw Nora give back a wide grin and thumbs up.

"After I count to three, the test begins!" the teacher said, as the two teams walked to stay in opposite sides.

"Let's break legs!" Nora yelled enthusiastically. Pyrrha face-palmed. "Nora, please no."

"Aw!" the orange-head pouted, but still complied, for now at least.

Their professor gave the sign, and the two teams lunged at each other. With no swords or guns, the only usable art would be Martial Arts. Pyrrha ducked under a punch, throwing her disc at Nora. Said girl caught it in mid-air and spun atop two girls' heads. She grinned as she landed on the ground. Throwing the disc under another girl's legs, she rolled away from another enemy's kick.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth at the sight. Trying to 'eliminate' Nora first, again. Catching the thrown disc, she passed at another teammate, and bowed backwards, almost making an upside-down 'U'. Balancing her weight on her hands, the redhead raised her legs and kicked another girl's chin. Placing her feet on the ground again, the girl ran after the opposite team's leader.

"Pyrrha!" Nora called. She had the disc. Pyrrha smiled at the girl and turned her head from the orange-head to the enemy leader, then back at Nora. Said troublemaker nodded happily and threw the disc to her teammate.

Show time!

Nora spun and ducked until she was by Pyrrha's side. The two nodded, one exchange between their eyes all they needed. Nora ran before the redhead, and Pyrrha followed behind. Nora was the fastest runner in Beacon Academy, even though rumors of a new student -probably Ruby, Pyrrha thought- could actually surpass the ball of energy that was Nora.

Said orange-haired girl caught up to the enemy leader and send a spinning kick to her face. The opponent blocked, but placing her hands on the ground, Nora spun lowly and tripped her. The team leader fell to the ground, yet quickly threw the disc to the teammate few meters away from her. She and Nora rose at the same time, but Nora didn't notice the punch sent at her until it connected with her face.

"You...!" Nora raised her fist to return the punch, but Pyrrha's steel grip stopped her attack. The redhead pointed at the disc with her head and the two ran after the enemy leader who had taken the time to escape.

"Hey Pyrrha," Nora called for her teammate's attention. "I've got an idea!"

"You do?" Pyrrha replied with her own question, nodding as Nora whispered her plan to her ear. "That could work, but we must move fast."

Nora nodded, ready to work with her plan. Pyrrha waved at two of their teammates, who Nora recognized as the most muscular in the group. She told them the plan, of course not adding the name of the original maker. That could cause problems...

Their two teammates nodded and Pyrrha whistled to the other teammate that had their team's disc. Said girl threw it back and Pyrrha nodded at the three by her side, catching the flying object.

Running before them, Pyrrha looked around for the other leader. Catching the sight of her a few meters away, she turned to Nora again. The orange-head nodded and placed a foot in her teammates' crossed arms.

Pyrrha rose her arm and threw the disc. It cut through the air with high speed. Her team blinked when they saw where the disc was heading to. The opposite team's leader.

Nora rose her other foot and the two other girls readied their mighty push. The disc was a couple of meters away from the enemy leader's hand.

One meter...

Nora felt the strong tag on her clothes as she was thrown towards the discs by her teammates, flying like a rocket towards her target. The two girls that had ended on her team were trained for even the hardest competition of disc throwing, but damn she was not a disc!

Her team's flying disc hit the enemy leader's hand, sending both discs flying. The bullet by the name of Nora passed over her head and right into the two discs before anyone could react.

Their team had won.

* * *

"I heard you went disc flying today." Ren joked as Pyrrha finished her story-telling.

"Yeah!" Nora fist-bumped the air. "It was so fun! Though, am I really that light to just throw me like a disc?!"

"Dunno." was Ren's reply. "You could weight as much as a child."

Nora pouted. "Anyway," she started. "I didn't break anything today." she added, puffing her chest with pride.

"The other team leader is still in the infirmary because of her injured hand." the boy said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nora pouted again.

* * *

Lunch Break.

The group of friends from the two districts had met up at their usual spot, discussing their normal topics: Classes, Clubs, Pyrrha&Nora injuring the enemy captain, Yang breaking a guy's nose-... Wait.

"You did what?!" Ruby choked on her juice. "I leave you alone for one class and you do what?!"

"It was his fault!" Yang looked away in stubbornness. "He committed a crime!" she added in a growl, yet dramatic voice.

Ruby face-palmed, while the other four looked on in confusion.

"What crime?" they asked in perfect unison.

"He may have touched Yang's hair." Ruby said, dragging her hand down her face. "And no one, no one, touches Yang's hair."

Pyrrha, Ren and Jaune blinked, while Nora looked extremely happy as she high-fived Yang. Now they were partners in crime...

"You show 'em, Yang!" Nora laughed, fist-bumping the blonde.

"It was quiet norastic to punch him actually." Yang replied, joining into the laugh. Ruby groaned at the awful pan. A flash of black hair caught Yang's attention and she stopped laughing. "Huh?" she mumbled, following the gril that had passed them with her eyes. "Who's she?"

"Blake?" Ruby asked her, in a manner one would say: 'Seriously, you don't remember her?'. "That's Blake, from our class!"

"Oh!" something clicked in Yang's mind. "Blake Belladonna!" a smirk crossed her lips the next second. "Or should I say: Blake Bellabooty?"

"Just shut up!" Ruby playfully slapped her sister in the back of the head. Yang chuckled and still looked at the black haired girl as she entered the school front doors.

"Excuse me." she told them, moving through the other students and straight for the door.

"Eh?" Ruby gasped, mouth hanging open.

"Think Yangy got an interest." Nora whispered to her, playfully elbowing her side as she laughed with her comment.

"Bu- Wha- No-" Ruby mumbled, forming no actual words or sentence. Nora continued to laugh and Pyrrha joined in somewhere on her laughter.

* * *

"H-hi." Yang waved awkwardly at the girl. She had caught up to Blake in the school's library. Damn was the girl fast! Said black haired beauty raised her head from the book she was reading.

"Hi." she greeted back. "You are... Yang Xiao Long?"

"Y-yes." was the blonde's reply.

"The one that broke Cardin's nose?" she added, raising both perfect lined eyebrows.

"Yes!" Yang groaned. Why were people making such a big deal out of it?!

"He should have seen it coming." Blake said, surprising Yang. "Cardin Winchester. He is from the Military District, but likes breaking rules, hence why he was on our class." she added, turning the next page on her book. "You are the first person to actually hit him from this district."

"Really?" Yang raised her own eyebrow. "He didn't seem like really that tough of a guy."

"Tell them to those that have tried to oppose him." Blake said lowly, almost sounding sad. "Jaune tried once. The blonde was bullied by Cardin, since Cardin started to go around breaking the rules of Oum High."

"Jaune...?" Yang looked surprised.

"Yes. He and one of our seniors, Velvet Scarlatina, were Cardin's favorite targets." Blake continued, closing the book in her hand and placing it back on the bookshelf. "Velvet was 'protected' by her best friend Coco Adel and later by Yatsu and Fox. Cardin never tried to bully her again. For Jaune, the boy had to endure until Pyrrha was able to attend Combat Classes." pulling out of the bookshelf another book, Blake handed it to Yang. "Rumors spread out that Pyrrha beat up Cardin really badly and that she would do it again if he would try to bully Jaune ever again." another book was added to Yang's hands. "So Cardin stopped bullying the two, yet continued with his search for girlfriends in Oum High." a third book was handed as Blake rolled her eyes.

"And it seems you have caught his interest." Blake's lips formed a smirk. "But it seems you are quiet the hard type." she added, getting the books from Yang's hands and walking out of the library. "Come on, let's go to class."

Yang blinked, but was quick to follow the beauty.

* * *

"So, how did your approach go?" Jaune asked the fellow blonde in a teasing voice. "Scored anything?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "It's not like that." she said, yet a smirk found its way to her lips. "Or maybe..." she whispered.

"We get the blonde to join Nora!" Jaune yelled, playfully punching said orange haired girl's arm.

"What?" Nora questioned, sounding confused.

"Oh," Jaune blinked. "Ya know, you and Ren?"

Nora blushed at his question. "N-No! We are not like together-together!"

"Really?" Yang teased, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Really!" Nora yelled, frustrated. "Isn't that Blake?" she asked innocently. Yang quickly turned to look at where Nora was pointing, making the youngest teen smirk.

"Where?!" the blonde girl yelled the question, looking around the school ground, spotting the black haired beauty after a few seconds. She quickly ran to her, leaving the others confused.

"Seriously?!" Ruby gasped. "Yang! We are supposed to ride home!"

* * *

"Hey honey!" Taiyang called to his youngest daughter. "Where is Yang?" he added after the blonde made no dramatic entrance behind her sister.

"On a date!" Ruby scoffed, using her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face. "I made it all the way up here on FOOT!"

"A date? So soon?" Taiyang raised an eyebrow. "What a daughter I have."

"Dad!" Ruby groaned and Tai laughed.

"Say papa," Ruby started as innocently as she could. "Do you know that story of this mansion?"

"Of course I do." the man replied, soon smirking. "I know the most interesting part too."

"Which is?" Ruby blinked innocently.

"They say that the ghost of one of the Schnees will appear in a day as cold as Winter!"

"Yang already told me that." Ruby said, with a deadpanned expression. Tai sweatdropped. "Well then... It is said that the massacre happened during September, which means the resurrection date is near!"

"Where?"

"Eh?" the blonde man blinked. "E-eh, I believe it was in the forbidden room."

"Forbidden room?" Ruby titled her head to the side and unconsciously looked up the stairs.

"Yeah, the locked room." Tai followed her eyes up to said room. "The previous owners called it this way. They say that they once heard the voice from the ghosts that haunt the house fighting in that room. Crazy stories of course."

"Mmm." Ruby agreed and ran for her room. "I will be doing my homework if you need me."

"What about food?"

"Later!"

"Kay!"

* * *

Humming to the music coming from her scroll, the girl wrote down the answer to the equation.

Suddenly, a chill ran through her entire body.

 _'A day so cold, it felt as if it was Winter!'_

 _'Calm down, Rubes.'_ she tried to reassure herself. _'No ghosts here.'_

 _'No!'_

"What was that?!" Ruby yelled. Either she was going crazy or she just heard a voice coming from outside her room.

 _'Don't come close!'_

"Yang?!" Ruby's heart was beating as fast as she could tun. "It's not funny!"

 _'Stay away!'_

"H-hey!" gathering all her courage, the girl opened the door to look outside. No sight of the blonde. Ruby walked down the stairs and into the living room.

An object at the table caught her interest.

The house keys.

Reaching down to them, she held them to her face and made a quick decision. Going up the stairs and into the forbidden room, Ruby tried all the keys.

"Here goes nothing!" she muttered, ready to push the door open. Hesitating, Ruby almost re-locked the door and decided to forget everything, but the same cold chill ran down her spine again. "Now or never!"

The door was pushed open.

"Stay away!" the voice came again and the words hit her face like ice. Feeling her heart stop, Ruby fell back to the ground, pushing the door closed with her feet.

A girl as pale as snow, with hair the same color, and blue eyes that looked dead, was sitting, curled into a ball right in the middle of the room. No matter how much Ruby tried to close the door, it simply couldn't remove the sight and those glaring eyes. "N-no!" she rose to her feet, and slammed the door, just as the pale girl screamed again.

Putting the key in the keyhole, Ruby stumbled back as the door was coated by frost.

"W-w-w-w-w-?!" her heart was at her throat, ready to explode. Ruby was terrified, the image of the equally terrified girl in her mind.

She was so pale, so... dead.

"S-stay a-away!" she told herself, throwing the keys and running to her room. Locking the door behind herself, Ruby fell to the ground and did the only thing her mind could order at the moment.

She started to cry.


	4. One Unusual Friend

**A RWBY AU Story**

 **Ghost of Winter**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have placed 12 references down there, and if you are able to guess at least 10 of them, I will write a one-shot of any genre (not smut, please) just for you, or any other reward you come up with that is make-able in this site. If you don't want rewards, just think of it as a game. Just a tip, none of the references are from other Animes, expect for a few from the original RWBY and the RWBY Chibi series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** One Unusual Friend

One week later... Ruby was afraid to even stare at the door. All she could think of was the pale face of the... t-the g-ghost.

Yang had questioned her behavior, yet the girl would always avoid the answer. Yang was worried, but decided to let go of it. School had started to become harder than at the start, so she had other matters to focus on. Like for example: biking, boxing, beating people up for touching her hair... yeah, stuff like that.

Days continued to pass, and the cold emitting from the room next to hers still sent chills up Ruby's spine. She could still hear voices coming from there... calling for help, but only the thought of it sent her immediately to her room.

Now it was October.

"Hey Rubes." Yang calls for her attention as the two get off of Bumblebee. "Do you know those guys?"

"Huh?" Ruby responds, looking puzzled.

"Over there." Yang points, and Ruby looks at four students walking with authority towards the school's entrance. All the other students around where either looking away or staring at the small group.

"Who are they?" Ruby questioned, forgetting that Yang has asked her the same thing.

"I'm surprised you haven't ever met them." a voice said from besides them.

"Jaune!" Ruby greeted the blonde boy.

"Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi." the blonde continued. "They are the 'Cool Kids' of the school. Our seniors and from the Military District."

"Really?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "Why does everybody seem so... afraid?"

"The 'Cool Kids' are also the 'Most-powerful-Military-District Kids'." Jaune answered, shrugging. "Though, Pyrrha is said to be one of the strongest too."

"Interesting." Yang grinned, fist-bumping with herself. "Do you think they can put much of a fight?"

"Yang!"

* * *

By the end of school, Ruby had tried to evade the meeting of Yang and the "Cool Kids". Currently, she was waiting for Yang, who was still with Pyrrha on their 'Boxing Club'. Pyrrha had started going to the club again, being as she enjoyed a good fight with the blonde.

"What's up with the 'Cool Kids'?" Yang questions the redhead.

"Just one of the most popular groups of students in Beacon." was Pyrrha's simple reply, as she ducked under a punch thrown from Yang. A second later, a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Huh?" Yang raised an eyebrow at the sudden sound and stopped her assault.

"It's just," Pyrrha started, but a light chuckle interrupted her. "There are many students who have tried to become 'Cool Kids', too."

"And?"

"There was this time when Jaune tried." Pyrrha said, bursting in a full-laughter.

"Go on." Yang said crossing her arms, seeming interested.

"I promised him I wouldn't bring it up anymore..."

"Come on!" Yang whined, throwing her backpack at the redhead.

"Fine, fine!" Pyrrha laughed again. "It was a few years ago. Jaune was trying to look cool among the students, but all he did was put more shame on his name. There was this one day when he got so embarrassed after realizing that his 'Cool Kid Act' wasn't so cool..."

"What?"

"We couldn't find him for a week." Pyrrha said, making Yang raise another eyebrow. "All he left was a stone atop his desk's chair saying 'Here lies Jaune Arc's Reputation'."

"And his 'Cool Kid Act' was?" Yang asked, a smirk growing on her lips.

"... The HunstMan."

"The Hunstman? As in: The Hunter?"

"No, no. The Hunts-Man, as in Superman." Pyrrha said, getting into a heroic pose. "Fear not students, for the Huntsman has come to protect the weak! And he used to wear a mask and cape."

"He did not!" Yang looked dumbstruck. "No one would dress like that even for Halloween!"

"He looked cute, though." Pyrrha chuckled, giving Yang her bag as the two left the club room.

"I'm so gonna make fun of him tomorrow." Yang's smirk grew into a mischievous one. With having said that, the blonde ran away from Pyrrha and towards her sister and bike.

"Yang!"

* * *

"We're home!" Ruby called to their father from the entrance.

"Welcome back, sweeties." Taiyang yelled back from the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Good!"

"Hey Yang," Ruby turned to said blonde. "I'm off to my room for a second."

"'Kay."

Running up the stairs, Ruby's heart quickened as she threw her eyes at the locked door.

Stay away from me!

"Just shut up!" the girl shouted.

"Ruby?" Yang asked, worried from her sister's sudden shout.

"Oh... nothing, sis!" Ruby quickly replied, not wanting Yang to worry... Or to learn of the ghost...

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

"Hey Ruby, where were you this morni-" Yang started to ask her sister as she neared her location together with Nora. "What are you two wearing?!"

"Cool wearing!" Nora replied, as the two stopped before the blonde. Said orange-head was wearing a purple-sleeved orange varsity jacket, with purple jeans, a leather hat and a shirt with Ren's face printed on it...

"For the cool kids!" Ruby added. She herself sported a black-sleeved red varsity jacket with black jeans, a black-and-red leather hat and a red shirt with the number 31 in black on the front.

"Why exactly?" Yang asked, trying to close her jawed-to-the-floor mouth.

"So, we can now," Nora started, her voice not in its normal tone.

"Be among the Cool Kids." Ruby finished, making hand-gestures with the other kid.

"Now, we are off to class,"

"So, we can later rock the bass!"

"Are you two trying to rhythm or are you trying to find something better than my puns?" Yang asks, crossing her arms and narrowing her lilac eyes. "I haven't made any in a while... I miss my Puns so much!"

"What can we say, yo?" Nora started.

"Now we gotta go." Ruby continued, leaning back-to-back with the trouble-maker.

"Yeah, right..." Yang replied, blinking as a sweat drop formed on the back of her head. "Erm... Rubes... Our school is this way..."

Said girl quickly ran back to Yang so the two could walk to class together. For a second there, she might have stepped into the Military district with Nora.

* * *

 **~Lunch Break~**

"Nora!" Ren called, looking up-and-down at his best friend. "What are you wearing? We have a school uniform."

"Imma da cool kid, now!" Nora said, making Ren blink in surprise.

"Yeah!" Ruby suddenly showed up with Jaune and Yang behind her.

"What happened to these two." Pyrrha asked, earning a shrug from Jaune.

"Nora, you go change this outfit this instance!" Ren said, crossing his arms to show that it was a final 'order'.

"Why, bro?" Nora grinned. "You jealous of my looks, yo?"

"No! It is not appropriate for a student to dress like this when you have a school uniform!"

"Mah!" Nora shrugged, turning her back to them and leaving with Ruby. "Haters gonna Hate."

"What?" Ruby asked, looking confused. "I thought Ren like-liked you."

"No- I- We- He- Re- Why- N- Yes-" Nora started to mumble, not even being able to form a full word. Her face became all red, not only from embarrassment.

* * *

 **~After School~**

"Hey Blake!" Yang called to the black-haired girl. Said beauty turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "How about we walk together home?" the blonde asks.

"What about Ruby?" Blake asks, sending a glance at the young girl -that had changed her clothes- who was running to catch up to them.

"She can tag along, too." Yang replied, mentally slapping herself for forgetting Ruby.

"Hey Yang." talk of the devil. "Hey Blake."

"So, sis," Yang started. "Blake is walking with us home today."

"To our home?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, I did not say I agree." Blake said.

"No silly," Yang replied to her sister. "Our houses are near each-other."

"How do you know that?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Have you become a stalker, sis?" Ruby says, raising both eyebrows up-and-down.

"No!" Yang replied to Ruby's question. "I- Well- You see... I... We... Gah! Let's just go!" she excuses Blake's question. Pushing both girls before her, the three-started walking.

Moving through the streets, the two other girls were talking among each-other, while Yang was trying to keep the falling leaves away from her hair. Not even leaves were gonna touch her treasure! However, she could not stop herself but wonder about the things she had seen while they walked. First, an old woman had had the luck to be helped by a group of students, then a man was unfortunate to fall down the stairs.

"What's with these people today?" Yang asks, walking faster to be on the same level as the other two.

"These things always happen when I'm around." Blake sighs, immediately understanding what Yang was referring to. "I'm like a black cat, honey."

'Honey?! She called me honey! She called me honey!' Yang's mind was literally exploding.

"Why would you say that?" Ruby asked, confused.

Blake hesitated on choosing her answer. "No reason." she finally said.

* * *

"We are home!" Ruby called, but strangely didn't get an answer from her father. "Weird."

"Maybe he is out with Uncle Qrow." Yang guessed, going to the kitchen to search for any food.

"Maybe." Ruby agreed, walking up the stairs to her room. "I bet you are still there." she whispered towards the locked door.

 _Not like I got anywhere to go._

"Huh?" Ruby blinked at the door. "Did the g-ghost j-just talk to me?!" she asked herself, shivering from head-to-toe.

 _No, I was talking to the wall._

"W-w-w-w-w-wha-?!" Ruby didn't even finish her sentence as she literally ran through the door.

"So, I got Math-" Ruby started to remind herself, only for a small voice to catch her attention.

 _Mirror, tell me something  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

"Wait-..." Ruby looked at the wall behind her, at the one she was sure the voice came from, at the one that separated her room with the forbidden one.

 _Mirror, tell me something  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of me  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

"Are you singing?" the girl asked, not sure if she should have or not. She was questioning a ghost... with an angel's voice.

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world  
Why won't you let me hide from me?_

Ruby rose from her desk and left the room. Going downstairs to see if her father was back, she saw only Yang on the table. Going upstairs again, she ran to her father's room. Luckily, their father didn't lock the room whenever he wasn't home, so the door was open. Looking around the place, she spotted a pair of keys on his work desk. Going back downstairs, Ruby unlocked the door and without a second thought, she pushed it open.

 _Mirror, mirror, tell me something  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

"Your voice is... beautiful." She said to the other girl. Said girl was balled up on a corner of the room, her voice filling the rusty place. As she rose her head, Ruby finally remembered she was talking to a ghost.

Ruby's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. The ghost's pale face went to hide itself between her knees again, looking even more sad and impossibly pale.

 _Why did you come here?_ she asked, her voice seeming to come from all the corners of the room and straight to Ruby's mind. _Just leave me alone._

"W-Why aren't y-you with the rest o-of your family?" Ruby asked, her voice shaking.

 _I don't know..._ the ghost whispered. _Guns. Cries. Tears. Gah! Why do you even care?!_

Ruby widened her eyes in fear, feeling her heart on her throat. "I-I..."

 _Leave_!

The human girl was sure her heart literally exploded of fear inside her chest. "I w-would if my l-legs weren't fro-frozen..." she tried to joke.

"W-What's your name?" Ruby mustered her courage to ask. Remembering the story Yang had told her, she continued. "Are you W-Weiss or W-Winter?"

After hearing her own words, the girl felt dumb. It was most likely Weiss, being as she was the one to die inside this room. Just the thought of the word made her shiver.

 _Weiss_... the ghost whispered again. _Weiss_ _Schnee_.

"N-nice to meet you W-Weiss. I'm Ruby, R-Ruby Rose." said girl said nervously.

 _And you have stepped into my territory! What do you want from my family?!_

"N-n-no!" Ruby gulped in fear, cold sweat running down her temples. "We just m-moved here from Patch. My father bought this mansion, but we don't mean to do anything b-bad to your f-family."

 _Why should I trust you?_

"You don't have to." Ruby felt a tear drop down her cheek. "B-but, why are you here? W-why aren't you with your sister?"

 _I... don't know._

"You don't remember?"

 _Cries. Dead people everywhere. Yet, I can't remember what I'm doing here. What happened to my family?! Why am I dead?! Why can I see everything through my body?!_

"A-Are you okay?"

 _I... I'm dead... How can I be okay?!_

"I... don't know." more tears fell down her cheeks, mixed with the sweat that had covered her face. "I'm cold." she added, warping her shaking arms around herself. "Can't we make everything better?"

 _This is not a Fairy Tale, Ruby... Nothing is fine in this world..._

"I'm sorry..." Ruby whispered as she pushed herself out of the room.

* * *

"Yang!" Ruby called, her voice still shaken from the past experience. "Yang?!"

No answer. Guessing that she might be in her room, Ruby walked upstairs again. Just why weren't their rooms in the ground floor?!

"Yang?" she called again. Opening the door to her sister's room, the girl choked. "Yang, are you he-... And you said I was wearing weird clothes today." Ruby said, a sweat drop hanging behind her head.

"Winter is Coming." Yang said, dressed in a really weird and old outfit...

"What?! It's October!" Ruby blinked in shock, not sure if it was from the clothes or the statement. Was she holding a spear in her hand?!

"No, literally Winter is coming. It's the name of one of the characters from a play they are making in school." Yang replies, earning an 'Oh' from Ruby.

"What play? How come I didn't know about it?"

"Got my ways." Yang replied with a smirk, getting herself out of the outfit.

"Say, sis..." Ruby started, throwing at her sister the cutest puppy-dog-face she could make.

"Spill it." Yang said flatly.

"Well, let's just imagine as if the ghost of the mansion was real, but they don't even remember how they died. How would you help them remember their past and like... join the rest of the dead in the afterlife?"

"You could just get a few assassins and replay the event." Yang suggested. Ruby's face became as pale as Weiss'. "Chill sis, I was just kidding. Though, you did get pretty ghosted, didn't you?"

"I'm not joking!" Ruby yelled, the color slowly returning to her face.

"Why do you wanna know?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl.

"I-I... We just have this school project about ghosts and all that stuff..." Ruby replied, scratching the back of her head, hoping Yang would buy her excuse.

"Do you now?" Yang crossed her arms, clearly not buying any of the stuff offered for sale... for answer.

"Y-Yeah, I'm in the same group as Jaune!"

"Fine. I'm believing you."

Ruby sighed in relief. Looking at her sister, she brought up the question again.

"I don't really know much about the full story, but if it was up to me, I would research it." Yang says and was about to continue, but Ruby cut her off.

"Of course! You are a genius!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Dah, I'm a Genius in a Bottle, sis!" Yang replied with a smirk.

"Wait." the mood dropped. "You researching? Na-ah! You and Books are the worst combination ever!"

"Hey! I and Blake seem to go along just fine!"

"Blake is not a book!"

"My point still stands!"

"So, does mine!"

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

'Why the heck am I knocking at a ghost's room?!'

"Weiss...?" Ruby calls in a low voice, still not sure if she is doing the right thing.

Why did you come again?

"I... I know this might sound weird but..." Ruby started to say, gulping as she continued with the rest of her sentence. "Do you want to be friends?"

... Friends...?

"Yeah." Ruby felt more courage running through her veins. "People who have fun together, go to different places together-"

I can't leave this room.

"... Why?"

I have tried, but I can't.

"Oh..." her courage started to fade again. "T-then I will just stay here with you to keep you company."

I don't need your pity.

"I didn't mean to-" Ruby gulped again. "H-how about I introduce you to the rest of my family?"

No answer came from the curled-up girl.

"I have an older sister, Yang. She is very dear to me." Ruby started, unsure if the words would remind Weiss of her own older sister. "She is kind and sometimes overprotective. She makes these really awful puns, too."

"Then, there is my father, Taiyang and my uncle, Qrow. Though, Uncle Qrow doesn't stay with us for too long. He is always out doing his job. Sometimes I think that father does not let him live with us because uncle tends to get drunk too many times a day. There was this one time where he returned home really drunk and kept repeating 'I found him! I did it!' until dad took him away. What about your family?"

I had an older sister named Winter. My father was the head of my family's company. I had a younger brother, Whitley.

"I-I see." Ruby nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

 **~Next Day, Beacon Academy~**

"Hey Nora!" Ruby called to the orange-haired girl, but got no response. "Nora? Nora?! NORA?!"

"Huh?" Nora replied, removing the earpiece from her ear. "What?"

"Well... since you are the trouble maker expert..." Ruby started, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Go on." Nora said with a mischievous smirk forming on her lips. "Decided to make any trouble?"

"N-no!" Ruby quickly denied, making Nora pout in disappointment. "I was just gonna ask if you knew of any way to keep Winchester away from Yang, so my sister does not break his bones!"

"Cardin-problems?"

"Yes. Yang broke his nose the first time, and she threatened to do worse..."

"Just let her do the work."

"What?!"

"Sigh. If the guy keeps bugging you, just beat him up and show him who's the boss." Nora said, crossing her arms to keep her point.

"O...kay?" Ruby replied, sounding and looking doubtful.

"Seriously." Nora rolled her eyes. "There is no other way to deal with him."

"... Have you ever had to deal with him, too?"

"I-"

"Sup!" Yang interrupted Nora's sentence, even though the orange-head looked relieved.

"Hey, Yang." Nora greeted back. "I hear you have been having a few problems lately."

"Problems?" Yang asked, confused. "What problems?"

"Winchester." Nora stated in a flat tone.

"Oh, that guy." Yang replied as if she had just remembered something unimportant. "He is starting to annoy me."

"Mah. If he crosses the line too far..." Nora started, bowing down as she smirked.

"What?" Yang started interested.

"We got all the ways to break L-E-G-S!" the orange-head finished with an innocent tone.

"I love your ways, Orange!" Yang fist-bumped said girl, smile going from ear to ear.

"Wait what?!" Ruby's jaw dropped to the floor, literally. "Violence isn't always the answer!"

"Since when?" the other two asked in unison, sounding extremely confused.

"Oh, have you guys seen Blake anywhere?" the blonde asked, looking around the school yard for the black-haired girl. "It's as if she is avoiding me."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be around you anymore." Nora guessed.

"Why would she do that?" Yang sounded hurt.

"Girl stuff."

"You do realize we are both girls."

"... Maybe?"

"Nora could be right." Ruby asked, making Yang gasp.

"That we are not really girls?!"

"No!" Ruby shouted. "That Blake just needs some space from you."

"And what would you know of girl stuff, space and needs?" Yang questioned, not wanting to accept their guess. "You are still too young!"

'I sure am too young for many things. Seriously, I live in a room next to a ghost's!' Ruby thought as she shivered at the thought of Weiss.

"Why are you so obsessed with Blake, anyway?" Nora asked.

"I'm not obsessed!" Yang shouted back, a blush visible in her cheeks.

"Rea~lly?" Nora smirked, raising both her eyebrows teasingly. "You do stalk her a lot. Speaking from my observations of course."

"Seems to me like you stalk me a lot." Yang smirked back, trying her best to hide her blush.

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah right!"

"I have no interest in stalking you!"

"Then how do you know so much about what I do?!"

"It isn't hard to spot a tall blonde in this crowd!"

"Lame excuse!"

"Cut it out!" Ruby yelled, interrupting their little fight.

"If I see nothing better, I keep her forever." Yang said her final words, looking the opposite way with crossed arms. The bell's ringing could be heard all around the school yard, signaling that the break was over. Saying their goodbyes, the girls took their separate directions to class.

* * *

"Why wouldn't she want to be my friend anymore?!" Yang asked no one in general as she walked down the streets of Vale. Kicking the ground, she shoved her hands on her pockets and grunted. Just then, a black-haired person caught her attention. "Blake!" she called, not even sure if the person was the girl she was calling to.

"Yang..." for a short second, said blonde was able to catch the sight of Blake's beautiful face, but the girl quickly ran to an alleyway.

"Blake!" Yang called again, running after the blackhead. "Wait up!"

"Don't follow me Yang!" Blake shouted back. "Please!"

"Hey, stop!" Yang sped up. "What's wrong? Blake!"

"He must not see you!"

"Who?!" Yang wasn't slowing down which made it hard for Blake to lose her. "Who mustn't?!"

Right on cue, the two girls' run came to a stop as the two arrived at a dead end. However, before them didn't stand only the wall, but instead, there was a man leaning on it too. And his aura wasn't very welcoming.

"Hello, Blake." the boy greeted, his eyes covered by a pair of shades. He was a tall young man with red and brown hair that spiked backwards in a windswept way. "Looks like you brought company."

"Yang, please, run!" Blake said, her voice slowly cracking.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Yang asked, worried. "Who is this guy?"

"My name is Adam." he introduced himself.

"Adam, please..."

"And you must be Yang."

"Your guess is right." Yang replied, eyeing the man cautiously.

"Then you are also the person I must cut down." Adam threatened, making Yang narrow her eyes and Blake flinch.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked, taking a step back as Adam took one forward.

"Adam, stop!" Blake pleaded, but the man ignored her.

"You have passed into my territory, blondie." Adam said, pulling out a knife from his pocket. "And I'm about to remove you." he added, rolling the knife around his fingers. "Although, I may just close an eye and let you go... this time!"

"Just tell me all the Ins and Outs of beating you up, because if you think I will just back down cause' of your threat, you must be insane." Yang said, greeting her teeth.

"Oh, I will show you."

* * *

 **Did you find all the references? PM and tell me what you have found! Please don't forget to type a review down there and tell me your opinion on this chapter!**

 **The Cliffhanger... MWAHAHAHAHA *Cough***


	5. Family Secrets

**Ghost of Winter a.k.a GoW**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites a.k.a Ran

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Family Secrets

The door closed. Ruby removed her shoes and entered the living room. There, reading a newspaper and drinking from his flask was a man.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called, literally jumping at the older man and hugging him around his neck.

"Rubes, how have ya been?" Qrow asked, the smell of alcohol dripping from his mouth. At the same moment, Taiyang entered the living room, with two glasses of water in his hands.

"Hey Ruby." He greeted his daughter, who went to hug her dad, too. "Where is Yang?" Tai asked, looking at the door, expecting the blonde to burst in at any second.

"I don't know. Maybe she is with Blake." Ruby said, shrugging her shoulders. The girl had seen Yang wonder off the streets, not even riding on her Bumblebee. "I'm sure she will be back soon."

"That's so Yang-y." Tai said, smiling down at his daughter.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed, ignoring the awful pun her father had tried to make.

"Yang is alone with another girl, huh?" Qrow asked, taking another sip from his drink. Turning back to Tai, he narrowed his red eyes. "Let's just hope she doesn't have the same luck as you with ladies."

"Qrow!" Tai lowly scolded, taking a glance at Ruby's saddened face. Taiyang was a father with two wives and Yang was a sister from another mother. Yang's mother had left when Yang was little, while Ruby's had died when she was a toddler. Sometimes, Ruby would consider Yang as her mother. Not only was the blonde a wonderful older sister, but she could also make the role of a kind mother professionally.

"I'll be upstairs." Ruby said, her voice barely audible. Picking up her school bag, she left without another word.

"Did you have to mention Raven and Summer, Qrow?!" Tai gritted his teeth at the red-eyed man.

"I was simply stating the inevitable." Qrow calmly said, taking another sip. "The Branwens and Xiao Longs have a really bad luck when it comes to ladies."

Saying that, Qrow rose from his chair and walked to the door. "And you know that." He added in a low, dangerous voice.

* * *

Ruby quietly pushed the door closed. She let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding, and leaned back on the door. Slowly sliding down, a tear fell from her eye, a low sniff escaping her throat.

"Mom..." she mumbled, another tear falling. Another sniff, another tear. She was trying her best to keep it inside her, but it was no use. Even though years had passed, even though she could barely remember her mother, the mere mention brought dizzy memories that bring other feelings outside.

 _You feel sad._

A voice echoed in her head. It was worried, yet flat, as if it didn't care. Two contradicting emotions at the same time.

 _You don't feel okay._

"I'm okay!" Ruby shouted, or so she though, her voice too tired. " I'm okay..." Her sobs continued to grow louder.

 _I do not feel your happiness. Only sadness._

"Will you just shut up?!" Ruby balled up at the corner of the door, wanting to make the voice stop.

 _Where is your cheerfulness?_

"Didn't you hear me?!" she yelled, finally regaining the strength. It took but a second to realize she had yelled and Ruby hopped her father wouldn't get worried.

 _You are slightly better now._

"Huh?" Ruby mumbled, looking confused to the wall. A very familiar wall.

 _Should I continue this conversation until you feel better._

Walking to the wall with unsteady steps, Ruby touched the surface, instantly feeling a cold breeze tickle it. "Are you... ?"

Closing her eyes, Ruby let the cold breeze form an imaginary image of her newest friend. "How can you... ?" she started to ask, imagining the wall gone, as if her hand was touching another.

 _I'm a ghost now. In this form, I can feel the emotions of everyone that has stepped in my manor. I can still feel the fading feelings of those that have walked this floors for the past hundred years._

"So, you know... ?"

 _I'm not sure what you are referring to, but I know many things now. However, I don't seem to know anything about myself yet._

"Have you tried looking around the forbidden room?" Ruby suggested. "You can't get out of it, so at least you can search for any clues inside there."

 _I have tried, but..._

"But what?" Ruby asked, not letting Weiss continue. Her hand was still by the wall, the cold breeze still tickling it.

 _I can't touch anything._

"Oh," Ruby gasped, feeling stupid. "Of course, you are a ghost."

 _Yeah._

"Why do you sound embarrassed?" Ruby asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Wait. Since you are a ghost... How come I can see you?"

 _I don't know._

"So, I can see you, but you can't touch anything. What type of ghost are you?!" Ruby tried to joke.

 _See, your cheerfulness is back again._

"Huh?" Ruby stopped for a second, but then understood her words. "How about I help you with the search?"

 _Why would you do that?_

"Aren't we..." Ruby stopped herself, biting her lip, unsure of her next word. "... Friends?"

 _Friends... ?_

"Yeah, I can get the keys when my father leaves for work later this afternoon and then I can help you with the search!"

Weiss didn't answer, and it made Ruby blink in confusion.

"Weiss... ?" she asked, her voice starting to worry. "If you don't want my help I-"

As Ruby was speaking, the cold breeze on her palm spread to her fingers, back-hand and then embraced her wrist. From there, a light blue light enveloped her entire body. The next second, Ruby felt her body being pulled to the wall, soon to face-palm it.

* * *

"WWWHHHHAAAA-?!" Ruby screamed on top of her lungs. Blinking in fear and confusion, Ruby realized that the wall had not hit her face. "Wha-? Weiss?"

The girl before her rolled her eyes. In place of her room, the girl found herself inside the forbidden room. Small cracks from the door and the closed windows allowed little light to come in, but it was enough for Ruby to notice the pale see-through form of the Ghost of the Mansion.

The ghost turned her back to the human girl and float-walked to a corner of the room.

"Eh?" Ruby blinked as her jaw literally dropped to the floor. First, she suddenly appears in the forbidden room and now Weiss is just going to sit down for the rest of the day!

 _You said you were going to help._

"Eh- Yeah! Yes!" Ruby said, brightening up in a minute. "But, how did I come here?" she blinked again.

 _I pulled you here._

"What?!" Ruby yelled, making Weiss cover her ears. "But you said you couldn't touch a thing!"

 _With you it is different._

"How-...? " Ruby blinked in even more confusion, but Weiss only shrugged. Suddenly a light bulb appeared atop her head. "Wait a minute. Since you died a hundred years ago, that means you are older than me. So, I can call you old hag!"

Weiss' face twisted in disgust.

 _Try it and you will SLAM on the wall._

"Sheesh." Ruby murmured, rubbing her arms as a cold chill enveloped her. "Huh?" a silver glint caught her eye, even though the sunlight was too poor to illuminate or reflect anything, the silver light was eye-piercing. "What is that?" Ruby asked.

 _What?_

"That silver thing..." Ruby said, not removing her eyes from the light as she slowly approached it.

 _Silver... ?_ Weiss' eyes widened as an image pierced her mind.

 ** _"What was that that you were going to show me?" Weiss asked for the second time that night._**

 ** _"You didn't beat me." Winter said in a teasing voice. Weiss pouted. Winter laughed. "Fine. But when we arrive in my room."_**

 ** _"Okay." Weiss said, looking at her sister suspiciously. Said sister chuckled._**

 _Her gift was silver..._ Weiss muttered, and Ruby was unable to understand her. Returning back to her previous position, the human girl blinked for the who-knows-how-many-th time.

 _Winter's gift was silver. I think... I remember... it was silver._

"I will go look for it." Ruby said, going to the origin of the light. It was under a few boxes and old clothes, which Ruby had no problem removing. Under a dirty cloth, the young teen touched something cold. Cold metal. Picking it up, Ruby found the object to be heavy. "This thing?" she asked, returning to Weiss with the object in hand.

The ghost reached for the object, only for her fingers to pass through it. A lone tear fell from her eye and down her cheek.

 ** _Weiss swallowed and wiped her tears. Going to the closet, she grabbed the object that was warped in white cloth and slid under her bed. Weiss tried to calm her breath, until no more sobs left her._**

 _Winter gave it to me before the attack happened._ Weiss said, curling up again. _But I can't even touch it again._

"Can't you do the same thing you did with me to it?" Ruby asked, hoping that the contact from earlier could help this time too.

 _Objects don't have emotions._ Weiss said, but Ruby didn't catch on. _I used your emotions to form a temporary link between our souls, which allows me to 'physically' touch you._ she explained.

"O... kay... I'm gonna act as if I understood that..." Ruby said, slowly removing the once-white cloth from the object. "What the-?!"

* * *

"Ruby, are you alright?" Taiyang asked from outside the girl's room. "Do you need anything?"

No answer came from the black-haired (red-lined) girl. Tai blinked and slowly pushed the door open. "Ruby?"

Ruby wasn't inside her room, which made Tai worried.

"She must be in the bathroom." Tai sighed, shaking the strange feeling of. "I really need to tell her the truth."

* * *

"A sword?!" Ruby said in shock.

 _A Rapier._ Weiss corrected, sounding annoyed.

"But why?" Ruby asked. "Why would your sister gift you a rapier?"

 _I don't know._ Weiss looked down in sadness. _Winter was part of the military, and she used to teach me how to use rapiers... I don't understand._

"Can't you connect with it?" Ruby asked, her voice hopeful.

 _I told you an object doesn't have emoti-_

"Try it! Please! This... This rapier holds Winter's love for you! I'm sure of it!" Ruby said, her voice begging. "I'm sure she put all of her emotions here. I know Yang would have done it for me!"

 _Fine!_

Weiss rose her pale fingers, the bangs under her eyes more visible then earlier. She closed said eyes and a faint light coated her fingers, spreading to her entire palm. Slowly descending it upon its blade, Weiss' hand started to shake. She touched the silver surface of the rapier, and a cold breeze flew through her.

 ** _"Weiss come back here!" Winter called to her younger sister. Weiss continued to run, laughing her little lungs out, forgetting to look where she was stepping._**

 ** _"Weiss!" Winter ran faster as her sister tripped and face-palmed the ground. "Shh! It's okay. Big sis is here." Winter raised little Weiss from the ground and looked over her injuries. "Nothing is wrong. Just a little bruise."_**

Weiss' other hand went instinctively to her cheek, feeling an invisible bruise.

 _"Now it's your turn." the man pointed the gun at her. "Say your final words brat." he laughed, pulling back the trigger._

 ** _"S-stop... p-please..." Weiss managed to say between sobs and tears._**

 ** _"Look at their pathetic cries." the man laughed even louder. "It is so entertaining."_**

"Weiss..." Ruby started, worry clear in her voice and eyes. "A-are you okay?"

The gun shot pierced Weiss' ears, even though Ruby couldn't hear a thing. As if a bullet hit her, the ghost flew backwards against the wall. The barrier that tied her to the room activated, thus making Weiss take the hit.

"Weiss?!"

 _Get it away from me!_ Weiss yelled, tears flowing down her eyes. _Keep it away!_

"Weiss... ? What happened?" Ruby asked, taking a step back from the trembling ghost. "Is something wrong with the swords?"

 _Keep it away!_ Weiss' teeth were sharp and so was her yell. Ruby took another step back as Weiss took one forward to grab the blade and throw it away. However, in a flash, another memory hit her.

 ** _"Myrtenaster." Winter said the name of the rapier in her hand. "You are going to be a perfect gift for Weiss! I know she will love you!"_**

 _Myrtenaster..._ Weiss muttered, removing her hand from the blade. _It holds Winter's memories..._

"And yours..." Ruby muttered too, dropping to her knees.

* * *

"Dad?" Ruby called to Taiyang who was cooking on the kitchen. "I heard you calling for me."

"Ah yes." Tai said. "I need to tell you something Ruby."

"What is it, dad?" Ruby asked, leaning down on one chair.

"It's about your mother and why we moved here." Tai said, stopping his work and sitting in one of the chairs. Motioning for Ruby to do the same thing, he closed his eyes and sighed. "You remember that years ago your mother passed out?"

"Yes." Ruby answered, swallowing the sad memory.

"Well, that's partly the truth." Taiyang said, taking a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of the Silver Eyes?"

"Yes, dad! Yang used to talk about it almost every day! But what does this have to do with mom?" Ruby asked, her voice louder than she intended. Ruby bit her lip as she awaited the answer.

"There are many stories flying around Remnant. Stories about Ghosts, the Grimm Creatures... and those with the power to come into contact with the other side." her father exhaled. "Those with the power to step the line between the two worlds are said to be the bearers of the Silver Eyes. Your mother was one of them. She used to see what others couldn't. Not even I, Qrow or Raven could. We knew each-other since kids, and this ability Summer held made her very distance from others. As days passed, this ability became stronger, until one day, she could see everything. Summer was able to see the past, the dead."

"This however caused many disorders inside her. Summer became afraid, even though she was a very strong woman, perhaps the strongest out of us four. Yet, it took us years to figure out the reason. Yang was born by that time... by the time we realized the reason behind Summer's disorders was Raven."

"Raven?" Ruby gasped, trying to process everything she had just heard.

"Yes." Tai greet his teeth. "As unbelievable as it sounds, Raven was a person who..."

"... Who?" Ruby asked, tears stinging in her eyes.

"A person who attracts the dead. An ability the Branwen held. It was stronger inside Raven, and every time she was around Summer, the dead would be attracted to her and Summer would be the only one who could hear them, who could see them. When Raven learned of this, she ran away. However, even this didn't help, as the images continued to come. Even though Raven wasn't there, the dead still was. Qrow blamed himself for the continuation, thus he too left, chose a work as far away as possible."

"So that's why we don't see him often." the girl said, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah." Tai looked down. "And I'm afraid... I'm afraid the same thing will happen to you too."

"My eyes are silver too." she said, covering said eyes with her hands.

"That means that sooner or later you will start to see the dead too." her father pulled her into a hug. "And... many people have died in other places, so if your ability awakens, you would have had many disorders in those places, which is why we came here."

"What about the Ghost of the Mansion?" Ruby asked, looking at her father's eyes.

"No matter where we go, the ghosts are still there. However, there is one other thing you must know..."

"Just say it! How worse can things get?!"

"Summer died here."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. She ran outside of the kitchen and into her room. Tai sighed. He was expecting a worse reaction.

* * *

Ruby's sobs and sniffs could be heard everywhere. Leaning her back on the wall, she curled up. Her silver eyes explained why she could see Weiss. However, if her mother had died in this very same mansion, why couldn't she see her too? Why did she even die? Raven left and so did Qrow? So why? How?

"Gaahhh!"

 _You are not okay, again..._

"Shut up Weiss!" Ruby's words were harsh. "I don't want to listen to you! I don't want to see you! Just leave me alone!"

 _I have tried._

"Try harder!"

 _You won't let me._

"What do you mean?" Ruby stopped her sobs, looking around her room, even though she could strangely feel her back pressed against Weiss'.

 _First, I'm locked to this room. Second, even if I try to shut you out, I can still hear your voice._

"I don't *sniff* understand."

 _What I'm saying is that what your father said is true. I can feel you whenever you step into the mansion, something that doesn't happen when the others do. With you, it is a different connection. One I can't break._

"Can you..." another sniff. "Can you feel my mother's soul too?"

 _I can't recognize it. There are many souls locked to this mansion._

"I guess... I guess it feels like mine."

 _I can try._

"Thanks..."

Ruby smiled slightly, even though inside, her heart was aching.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you liked the new chapter! I finally got a Beta Reader, so if you find any errors, blame DennyisMenece, XD.**

 **The Branwens attract the dead, while the Roses can see them. What other secrets are they holding? Winter's gift to Weiss was Myrtenaster, thou I'm sure you figured it out in the prologue... Did you?!**

 **I hope a new chapter will be up soon. Until then...**


	6. One Hotheaded Sister

**Ghost of Winter**

 **By:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** One Hotheaded Sister

 _Previously on Ghost of Winter:_

 ** _"If I see nothing better, I keep her forever." Yang said her final words, looking the opposite way with crossed arms._**

 ** _"-"_**

 ** _"Why wouldn't she want to be my friend anymore?!" Yang asked no one in general as she walked down the streets of Vale. Kicking the ground, she shoved her hands on her pockets and grunted. Just then, a black-haired person caught her attention. "Blake!" she called, not even sure if the person was the girl she was calling to._**

 ** _"Yang..." for a short second, said blonde was able to catch the sight of Blake's beautiful face, but the girl quickly ran to an alleyway._**

 ** _"-"_**

 ** _"Don't follow me Yang!" Blake shouted back. "Please!"_**

 ** _"Hey, stop!" Yang sped up. "What's wrong? Blake!"_**

 ** _"He must not see you!"_**

 ** _"-"_**

 ** _"Hello, Blake." the boy greeted, his eyes covered by a pair of shades. He was a tall young man with red and brown hair that spiked backwards in a windswept way. "Looks like you brought company."_**

 ** _"Yang, please, run!" Blake said, her voice slowly cracking._**

 ** _"What's wrong, Blake?" Yang asked, worried. "Who is this guy?"_**

 ** _"My name is Adam." he introduced himself._**

 ** _"-"_**

 ** _"Then you are also the person I must cut down." Adam threatened, making Yang narrow her eyes and Blake flinch._**

 ** _"Adam, stop!" Blake pleaded, but the man ignored her._**

 ** _"You have passed into my territory, blondie." Adam said, pulling out a knife from his pocket. "And I'm about to remove you." he added, rolling the knife around his fingers. "Although, I may just close an eye and let you go... this time!"_**

 ** _"-"_**

 ** _"Just tell me all the Ins and Outs of beating you up, because if you think I will just back down cause' of your threat, you must be insane." Yang said, greeting her teeth._**

 ** _"Oh, I will show you."_**

* * *

 _Now:_

"Adam, stop it!" Blake called, trying to sound strong and confident, but her voice came out as a whisper.

"What's with this guy, Blake?" Yang questioned, looking at her classmate, but widened her eyes as soon as she saw Blake's shaking form. "Blake?! Are you okay?"

"Here blondie!" Adam said, throwing his left fist to punch Yang, but said girl ducked under it.

"Blake?!" Yang was still too worried for the black-head to care about Adam. "Hey?!"

"Keep your focus here!" Adam yelled, his right fist landing powerfully on Yang's cheek. "If you even hope to land a hit on me!"

"You-!" Yang grit her teeth, massaging her sore cheek. "You're so full of yourself," Yang balled her fists, knuckles turning white. "It's so _adam_ nnoying!" she added, fists raining on Adam.

"Haha." Adam laughed, dodging every punch Yang threw at him. "You are not bad." He said, grinning as he caught Yang's right wrist with his left hand. "For a girl."

Pulling her by her wrist, Yang gasped in pain as his knee slammed on her abdomen.

"Agh!" Yang was then thrown on the ground, rolling on it until she hit a trash can of the alley.

"Yang!" Blake screamed in panic, afraid of her friend's state.

"Blake…" Yang murmured, as Adam's foot met her chin, her teeth clicking with each-other.

"Pathetic." Adam said, watching Yang cough up saliva, her teeth colored a faint red.

"Shut up." Yang whispered, coughing in-between the words.

"What? I couldn't hear you." The young man mocked.

"Shut up!" Yang yelled, pushing herself up from the ground.

"Request Declined." He said, leg going up and then slamming down on Yang's head.

"Gaahh!" Yang's entire face was in pain, from the back of her head to her neck.

"Adam stop!" Blake yelled, finally getting out of her shaken state. "Stop it! Please…"

"You said you cared about this pathetic looser." The man said, eyes flaring with a wicked glint. "Then, I'll just kill the worries for you." He added, pushing a hand in his jacket's pocket.

"Adam no!" Blake screamed, starting to shake again. Her eyes had started to water.

Adam did not listen, but instead pulled his hand out of the pocket. A knife was on it.

"Adam…"

He made no move to stop, and went to the downed blonde. Kicking her on her back, Adam bent over her, knife raised to attack. Yang had barely any time to register her actions, as she raised her right arm to block the incoming blade.

Screaming in pain, Yang was helpless as the knife was brought down upon her arm multiple times. Blake could not take it anymore. She moved forward, steps slow and inaudible. With one swift kick, she pushed Adam off of Yang.

"Blake…" Yang murmured. Those were the last words she said, and the beauty was the last thing she saw as everything became black.

* * *

"Hey Weiss," Ruby whispered, placing a hand on the wall that separated the two rooms. "Are you there?"

 _Last time I checked, I couldn't go anywhere._

"… Right." Ruby chuckled to herself.

 _You sure do feel better now._

"I'm not sure." The young teen whispered again, head leaning down.

 _W-_

"Ruby!" whatever Weiss was going to say was interrupted by a sprinting Taiyang. His face was extremely worried; sweat dripping down from his temples. Ruby removed her hand from the wall, quickly going to her father's side.

"Dad, what's wrong?!" Ruby said, panic clear in her voice.

Tai tried to catch his breath as the man leaned on the door.

"Y-Yang…" he started.

"What's wrong with Yang?" Ruby asked, even more worried.

Tai straightened himself and looked down at his daughter with worried eyes.

"She's in the hospital." He answered.

"What?!" Ruby gasped in shock, storming out of the room, past her father and down the stairs.

* * *

"You did it again, huh?" a man asked. His face was under a mask, hiding most of his facial traits.

"Shut up!" Adam growled at the man, who only chuckled.

"Beats up people just for a chick." He said, mocking the younger man.

"Shut up or you will be the next person I beat." Adam threatened, and so the man simply backed away. "Just what does she see in that looser?" he asked no one in general, placing a white mask over his face. Alongside the other man, Adam entered a black gate, the symbol of the White Fang visible on the back of their attires.

* * *

"Yang?!" Ruby yelled as soon as they entered the hospital room. She gasped when she saw Yang's state. Hands going to her mouth as her eyes started to water, Ruby slowly went to her sister's side. Her left cheek was bruised and swallowed. Deep cuts were present on her lips and chin, some even trailed down her neck. A bandage was warped around her head. The worse of them all was the bloodied bandages warping her right arm.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, tears stinging in her eyes as she tried to be strong.

"The doctor said she was brought in by a cop. A person had called the police department when they had heard screams and yells coming from an alleyway. When the police had arrived, they only found Yang on the ground, out cold, in the state you see her now." Tai explained, sitting on the chair next to her daughter's hospital bed.

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Ruby sniffed out the question.

"The doctor said it was nothing life-threatening. Her arm, however, will take a long while to heal." Her father said, gently passing his fingers over said wounded arm. "Yang…" he whispered. "Who did this to you?"

* * *

 _Yang's body was entirely shaking. She was lying on the ground. Her arms felt numb, as they stood limp by her side._

 _Jaw was open in shock. Her eyes were screaming for tears to flow as Yang continued to look at the sight before her._

 _"B-Blake…" she mumbled, not able to process anything._

 _"Blake…" the word kept repeating in her mind and she repeated it too._

 _"Hello Yang." Said black-haired beauty smiled at the blonde. "I'm so glad that you came."_

 _"Blake…"_

 _"You are just in time, too." Blake continued to say. Yang wanted to find her eyes, to look at those beautiful orbs, but all she saw was black. Only blackness._

 _"Blake…"_

 _"Just in time for our experiment." Blake finished her sentence, slowly pulling out of her bag a sharp object. "Right, Adam?"_

 _"Yes, my love." The man answered, leaning down on the other's neck to kiss it._

 _"Hehe, my love, that can wait."_

 _"Blake…"_

 _Said beauty left the man's side and approached Yang. The blonde was shaking in panic and disbelief. The black-head was a step away from Yang, only to bring out the sharp object._

 _A katana._

 _Blake grinned evilly and brought in down upon the blonde. Yang's chest was cut open, the wound trailing down to her abdomen._

 _"Blake…" Yang whispered as the blood from the wound stained Blake's cheek._

* * *

"GAAAAHAAHHHHHHHH!" a high-pitched scream filled the entire hospital room. The doctors were fast to rush in, ready for any emergent situation.

Yang was now sitting on her bed, chest going up and down with her breath. Her eyes were unfocused, not knowing what was happening or where she was. The blonde started to calm down as Ruby showed up by her side.

"Yang?" Ruby called, worried for her sister. "Yang?!"

"Ru… by?" Yang mumbled, eyes still unfocused, her sight blurry. "Where… am I?"

"You are in the hospital, Yang." Tai answered this time. "Are you feeling well?"

"What am I doing here?" Yang asked, looking around the room in panic. "What?! How?! Why?! Where is Blake?! Adam?! Where is that son of a-"

"Yang! Calm down!" Tai stopped her, gently massaging her shoulders and pushing her down on the bed again. Yang still continued to mumble words that made no sense. "She must still be in a state of shock." Taiyang said, looking at his second daughter.

Ruby only nodded, shaking in mixed emotions. "Can…"

"What's wrong, Ru?" Tai asked, starting to worry about the youngest one too.

"Can we go home?" Ruby pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

The following morning, Yang hadn't come down for breakfast. Her room was locked and no sound came from inside it. The doctor had let Yang out of the hospital with a few advices for their father. Taiyang was currently sitting on the couch, fists clenching and unclenching as he thought back on the past event.

"I'll crush whomever did this." He muttered dangerously, making Ruby flinch.

"I'll be upstairs, dad." She said, pointing at the stairs to make sure he understood her, even though in an angered state.

Climbing up the stairs, Ruby widened her eyes.

"Yang?" she questioned the blonde, who was standing in front of the locked door to the forbidden room. Yang turned around when she heard her, and upon seeing her face, she ran away to her room.

"Yang!" Ruby called again, going after her sister. "Yang! Please talk to me! ... What's wrong…?"

"Stay away from me, Ruby." Yang yelled back, even though her voice sounded tired and unused. Her face was pale and her steps heavy.

This state reminded Ruby so much of someone.

"Yang!" Ruby tried again. "Please!"

"Just stay away!" Yang yelled, slamming the door on her face.

Every day, Ruby would find Yang in front of the door, but the blonde would run away the moment she noticed her. She was just trying to help, but Yang just shunned her away.

The blonde didn't even go to school anymore. Bumblebee was still there, locked and waiting for its owner. Yet, it looked like she would never come.

Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren were worried, but Ruby knew no way to explain what was going on with Yang. Even she didn't know.

One other strange factor was Blake. She too was absent from class and no one had heard from her in days. Both students had disappeared the same day. At least she knew were Yang was…

"I don't know what to do, Weiss." Ruby said, sitting cross-legged in front of the ghost. "She just keeps staring at the door and runs away whenever she notices me."

 _So the disturbed soul is your sisters?_ Weiss asked in her echoing voice.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "I guess. My father has been angry for the past few days and he barely speaks. Yang comes and stares at the door for no reason!"

 _Maybe she does have a reason._ Weiss said, crossing her arms in concentration _. Not that I would know. Winter never went through such state. She did come home shocked from the war, and she would lock herself in her room, but never act Yang's way._

"That's why I'm worried…" Ruby said, tears starting to fall down her cheek.

Weiss flinched _. Ru-_

"It's not fair!" the girl yelled. "We were just fine in Patch! Since we came here, everything just goes wrong! My mother died in this mansion! Yang got hurt in this town!"

 _Ruby…_ Weiss started to shake _. Ruby, stop!_ She yelled, voice alarmed.

"Just what is wrong with this town?! With this mansion?! I just want to go home!" the human girl continued to yell, ignoring the shaking ghost. "I want everything to just go away!"

 _Ruby!_ Weiss yelled on top of her lungs, finally catching Ruby's attention, but it was too late. As Ruby looked at the ghost's eyes, before her eyes, the pale girl burst into white dust.

"Weiss?" she called. "Weiss?!"

Like the past was repeating, "N-no!" she rose to her feet, and slammed the door, just as the white dust started to dissipate.

* * *

 _Everything was surrounded by a black mist. It was thick and Yang couldn't see a thing. Soft clicking sounds could be heard echoing around her, but Yang could not make out the origin._

 _Taking slow steps, the blonde walked in no directions, straight, forward, backward, in circles, even she herself couldn't tell. The sound continued to echo in her head, that it started to annoy Yang._

 _A cold wind blew. Yang shivered and started to look around in alarm._

 _The wind hadn't cleared a thing in the fog._

 _The clicking sound was replaced by low growls, those of beasts._

 _Yang continued to look around her, in high alert, yet no shape came near here. Yet, the growls sounded closer and closer as seconds passed._

 _The mist started to move again... It was moving in large shapes, each closing the distance between it and Yang._

 _It was no mist._

 _Large black shapes growled down at Yang, the blonde taking steps back, but she had nowhere to go._

 _The biggest of the shapes, one with glowing red orbs, brought its giant claw-shaped body part up. It growled again._

 _Yang rose her arms defensively, as the giant claw-like shape was brought down upon her._

 _Yang was torn in screams, just like her right arm was torn apart by the claw..._

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" the scream shook the room.

Yang panted, heart beating fast inside her chest. It was just a nightmare, she kept repeating to herself, yet her paining arm wanted to convince her otherwise. Looking at the bandaged wound, Yang cursed under her breath. Trying to calm down her breathing, Yang closed her eyes. ' _Ruby must be at school. Dad must be out, too...'_ she thought, her chest slowing its up-and-down movements.

Yang leaned back on her bed again, maybe o try and catch some sleep again.

She knew it would be just a failed attempt, though. The bangs under her eyes proved that much.

Yang had been having the same nightmare for the past few days. She will see whenever her eyes close.

 _'It feels so real.'_

 _Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!_

Voices still echoed inside her head.

Knowing that the bed would provide her no comfort anymore, Yang got out of it. Feeling the sudden need to go to the bathroom, Yang rushed out of her room. However, the short path to the toilet passed by the forbidden room. The blonde took one short narrowed look at it and continued her run to her destination.

Few minutes later, Yang was back to drugging her feet. She felt so tired, so useless, so hopeless...

The blonde passed by the forbidden room again...

 ** _Screaming in pain, Yang was helpless as the knife was brought down upon her arm multiple times._**

"Agh!" Yang was now irritated. She slammed her foot on the door, the chains clicking together. "I'm pathetic! I'm a loser! I'm..."

 _RING!_

"What the-"

A phone was ringing. The mansion's.

Yang was debating on either to get it or not. It could be her father, it could be Ruby, it could be the doctor... It could be anyone!

"I hope I don't regret this." Yang muttered to herself, lazily going to the phone. Her past energy was missing. The ringing continued, and it was annoying Yang. "Why won't it stop!" she growled, picking up the damned phone.

 _'Hello!'_ came a feminine voice from the other line. Yang's eyes widened. Out of all people...

"H-Hello..." she said, cursing herself for picking up the phone.

 _'Can I please speak to Yang?'_ she asked, going straight to the point.

Yang coughed, trying to change her voice. Not that it hadn't. "Who are you, sweetie?"

 _'Oh! I did not introduce myself. I'm Blake Belladonna, Yang's classmate.'_

"Miss Belladonna, I'm Yang's grandmother." Yang said, trying to sound as old as possible.

 _'Grandmother? I thought she lived with Ruby and her father.'_

"Ah... I came to visit my Yangy!" _stupid..._

 _'Okay... So can I speak to Yang?'_

"Oh... Eh... Yang can't come to the phone right now," the blonde started to make up an excuse. "Why...? Um... Because she is out with Ruby!"

 _'Isn't Ruby at school?'_

"Eh... What? Bezz, Bezz. Honey, Bezz, I think the line just, Bezz, dropped."

Yang quickly removed the phone from her ear, not leaving Blake anytime to respond.

Her knees started to shake, soon to buckle. Yang dropped to the ground, her right arm starting to hurt again.

* * *

Keys clung with each-other as her hand shook. The chains seemed so cold and intimidating, but she had to find answers.

Another click and the chains dropped to the ground. Yang's hand was still shaking, but she managed to open the door. The forbidden room looked like a storage, with boxes piled up atop each-other. Dust was everywhere. In the middle of the room, there were foot imprints.

 _'What's so forbidden about this room?'_ Yang thoughts, her nose tickling. _'Only bo-'_

Something silver shone from atop one of the boxes. Yang dragged her feet again, slowly reaching for the silver object.

 _'Is this a rapier?'_ Yang asked herself, passing her right index finger along the blade. _'What's it doing here?'_

The blonde picked it up, eyeing the weapon.

 ** _Yang was torn in screams, just like her right arm was torn apart by the claw..._**

"What the-?!" she dropped the blade on the ground, taking steps back and loosing her footing.

The image had pierced Yang's mind like an arrow. Her eyes started to change color. The usual lilac was gone.

They were a bloody red.

"What the-" Yang repeated, getting back up. She walked to the same box again, teeth grit.

In one movement, her fist was raised and slammed into the box. Shards from the wood went flying around the room.

"What the-" the third time Yang... the third time!

Out of the broken wooden box fell a few small cylinders. They were of different colors, possibly because of the liquid-like substance they held.

"What are these?" Yang leaned down to pick up one, but her hand froze. She dropped to her knees. The blonde couldn't trust any object in this room.

"Just what is wrong with this place?" she muttered, head lowering.

Because of this, she wasn't able to see the black unstable shapes hovering on top of her head.


	7. One Unfortunate Meeting

**Ghost of Winter**

 **By:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** One Unfortunate Meeting

 ** _Previously on Ghost of Winter:_**

 ** _"It's not fair!" the girl yelled. "We were just fine in Patch! Since we came here, everything just goes wrong! My mother died in this mansion! Yang got hurt in this town!"_**

 **Ruby! _Weiss yelled on top of her lungs, finally catching Ruby's attention, but it was too late. As Ruby looked at the ghost's eyes, before her eyes, the pale girl burst into white dust._**

 ** _"Weiss?" she called. "Weiss?!"_**

 ** _Like the past was repeating, "N-no!" she rose to her feet, and slammed the door, just as the white dust started to dissipate_**

 ** _"What are these?" Yang leaned down to pick up one, but her hand froze. She dropped to her knees. The blonde couldn't trust any object in this room._**

 ** _"Just what is wrong with this place?" she muttered, head lowering._**

 ** _Because of this, she wasn't able to see the black unstable shapes hovering on top of her head._**

* * *

Eyes shot open, as the image repeated yet again, only to be narrowed again by the sudden light. Yang rose up from the ground, feeling every bone on her body ache. Her mind was dizzy, yet she remembered falling asleep on the Forbidden Room. Judging by the light, it should be around the time Ruby returned from school.

 _'I need to get up.'_ Yang thought to herself, as her back bones cracked. _'I can't let them see me in this place. In this situation.'_

However, the images were too clear for her to shake away. The dark mist, the beasts that attacked her, her own cries… as the last moment she had with Blake flashed through her mind, her wounded arm started to ache, a pain she would gladly remove from her being.

 _'I need to become strong!'_ Yang grit her teeth, ignoring the cold air on her neck as she stared at her feet. _'I need to beat that Adam Asshole!'_

A low growl escaped her throat, as black shadows hovered over her, negativity their source of power.

"Y-Yang," through the state she had gotten herself in, the blonde was unable to notice her younger sister open the door of the Forbidden Room. "W-what are those?" Ruby asked, her body trembling as her Silver Eyes looked over the black beasts surrounding Yang.

The blonde's eyes widened at her sister's trembling state. Did she scare her? What was she talking about? Just to make sure, Yang looked around from the corners of her eyes, yet spotted no one besides the two of them.

Ruby took a step back as the black beasts glanced at her with glowing red eyes. The next second, they vanished as if a wind blew them away.

"Yang… ?" Ruby asked in a scared tone.

But Yang didn't answer. Eyes shadowed by her bangs, Yang moved for the door, ignoring Ruby's calls on the way. She exited the room, leaving a worried Silver Eyed in the back.

* * *

Everything felt strange. Ruby felt as if everything was empty. Cries filled her ears as the images of her sister entered her vision. She did not understand why, but the beasts seemed to be interested in Yang more than any secret the Forbidden Room might hold.

The Silver Eyes were real, and she had a power to see the dead. If the past event indicated anything, she was sure that her powers were getting stronger. But, how would this change affect her? Usually she would ask Weiss, but the Ghost was nowhere to be seen, even though she could not leave the room.

Walking slowly to the entrance door of her school, the black (red-line) haired girl thought back to her sister. She knew they loved each-other more than anyone else, yet why was Yang acting so cold? Why wasn't she the same loving sister anymore? No one seemed to know the answ-

Blake!

Ruby spotted the black haired beauty just a few meters away from her. All previous tiredness thrown away, the girl ran to the older female's side, all the way calling out her name.

"… Ruby." Blake called back after a bit of hesitation. "How is Yang?" she asked, looking away.

"Yang," now that Ruby wanted to say fine, she found herself unable to. "She is getting better."

"I… I'm glad." Was all Blake said as she tried to leave.

"Blake, wait!" Ruby yelled, halting the girl by her wrist. "I need to ask you something." Blake stopped, though her eyes were hidden. "What happened that day?" her voice was low as she made the question.

"Which day?" Blake answered with her own question.

"I know Yang was with you the day she ended up in the Hospital!" Ruby repeated, this time making it clear that she wasn't backing down without an answer. "I want to know what happened!"

Blake sighed, her head lowering, her hair shadowing her eyes, as her lips trembled.

"That day-"

* * *

 ** _"What-!?" Ruby gasped in shock as Blake finished her story._**

 ** _"That's why I distanced myself from you guys, so no one else would get hurt because of me." The black haired beauty said, her voice breaking slightly._**

 ** _"It was not your fault Blake!" Ruby said in a higher tone, her hands resting on Blake's shoulders to comfort her. "I know Yang is stupid and doesn't back down from a fight, but it was this Adam-guy's fault more than yours or Yang's!"_**

 ** _"But-"_**

 ** _At that very moment, the bell rang, and the two didn't have any more time to talk, the lessons starting in a few minutes._**

 ** _"We will talk during Lunch Break, okay?" Ruby asked, walking besides Blake as they made their way to their class._**

 ** _"Okay." Was the short answer from her beautiful companion._**

And now, it was lunch break. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune were with them as well, so Blake and Ruby explained the situation to them as well. They were all friends after all.

"There must be something we can do to help?" Pyrrha asked, worry in her voice. Yang was a good match for her when sparring and she wanted her partner back in full spirit.

"I… I don't know." Ruby shook her head, remembering Yang's (lack of) reactions whenever in her presence. "She acts very strange as of after the _incident._ "

Blake's eyes saddened at the mention.

"I know!" Nora almost jumped in the air. "Why don't we all visit Yang?"

"What if she doesn't want to?" Blake asked, Ruby nodding to enforce her question.

"It's still worth the try!" Nora grinned.

* * *

"I didn't know we were having guests, Rubes." Tai said as he noted the 5 teens next to his daughter.

"They wanted to pay a visit to Yang." Ruby said, the teens giving a wave and simple introduction respectively.

"Well, nice to meet you guys. I am Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father. If you need anything, I will be in the kitchen!" with those words, Taiyang left the teens alone in the living room.

"So, is Yang in her room?" Pyrrha asked, standing at the side of the stairs to the second floor.

"I am gonna guess not." Ruby replied, the missing chains on the door immediately catching her attention. Being the first up the stairs, with the others following behind her, Ruby slowly opened the door to the room she had started spending so much time in.

"… Yang?" Ruby called to her sister, who sat in the middle of the room. The blonde's eyes shot upwards as the room was filled with six more people. "… Ruby?"

At the far end of the line, Yang noticed one black haired teen. Her entire body was shaking, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"… Blake?" Yang voiced, yet her tone was tired and unused. Blake didn't respond to the call, but instead moved towards the blonde, who rose up to her feet. Yang was expecting everything and anything to come from the blackhead, but never for Blake to hug her.

"You dummy." Blake whispered to her ear as her embrace tightened. Yang was shocked at first, but nonetheless relaxed and returned the embrace with her unwounded arm.

"I… I'm sorry." Yang whispered to her ear, making the blackhaired beauty shake her head as she rested it on her shoulder.

"So heartwarming…" Jaune wiped a tear from his eyes as Pyrrha patted his back. Nora whispered something in Ren's ear as she snickered and wiggled her eyebrows. Ren on the other hand smacked the back of her head.

"Yang…" as much as Ruby was enjoying the moment; a question was still bothering her. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde's eyes widened for a brief second, and then turned to the rest of the occupants of the room. Ruby nodded as if to say they were also part of the situation now. "I…" Yang started, even though she herself wasn't sure of the answer. "I… This room gives me a weird feeling. Like there is something hidden… Something bad."

"Something bad?" the rest repeated, but only two stood in silence. She couldn't be referring to Weiss now, could she? The other because her previous affiliation knew some secrets that the world would have never thought as humanly possible.

"What kind of thing?" Pyrrha asked, looking around the room, but besides the boxes, there was nothing else.

"I don't know." Yang answered, moving away from Blake to go grab something from atop some boxes. "Nothing in this room can be trusted." As she finished her last words, a rapier was drawn from under a dirty cloth. "Simply holding this blade disturbs me."

Ruby's eyes widened as she took a step back. Myrtenaster's blade was surrounded by swirling black mist. No, the mist seemed to be circling it like a predator would their enemy. Was it afraid of the silver blade? This made no sense! Or-

"I…" Ruby started, biting her lip as she thought back on her decision. "I must tell you something. It may have to do with our current situation." They were already in the Forbidden Room, so may as well let them in. "The Ghost of the Mansion," she began, glancing at her companions for a brief moment. "Is real."

The revelation earned different reactions. Blake's eyes widened, Pyrrha and Ren froze while Jaune literally jumped in Pyrrha's arms; while Nora seemed… excited?

"So that must be what I am feeling." Yang said, looking at Ruby with red eyes. That shocked the group even more.

"No!" Ruby almost yelled back, her fists clenching on her sides. "That's not it!"

"How would you know?" Yang was suspicious, and Ruby could feel the room's aura become heavy.

"I…" her eyes closed to calm herself down. "I have met her."

"What?!" the group yelled in unison. That was too much for Jaune as he yelped and jumped in Pyrrha's arms, again.

"Her?" Blake questioned, being the one who seemed calmer than the rest.

"Yeah… Weiss Schnee is the Ghost of the Mansion." Ruby said, getting the rapier off of Yang's hands. "And this is Myrtenaster, the gift the maids mention that their Lady Winter gave to her younger sister Weiss." The group still looked at her in disbelief. "She told me that."

"Then," Pyrrha hesitated for a moment. "Would Weiss know something that we don't?"

"I don't know."

"Can't you talk to her?" Pyrrha pushed on, even though she noticed the sudden change in Ruby's eyes.

 **Ruby! _Weiss yelled on top of her lungs, finally catching Ruby's attention, but it was too late. As Ruby looked at the ghost's eyes, before her eyes, the pale girl burst into white dust._**

 ** _"Weiss?" she called. "Weiss?!"_**

"I started yelling at her, even though knowing that everything that happened wasn't her fault." Ruby said, holding the rapier close to her chest, warping in it the bloodied cloth. "And I don't exactly know, but my emotions may have caused her to disappear."

Blake's eyes widened. "I have read somewhere about the legend of the Silver Eyes." She suddenly said, drawing the attention of her companions. "The Silver Eyed have the ability to see the dead. That would mean that you can see the Ghost of the Mansion. However, you also have the ability to 'shun' or 'summon' a dead spirit you have previously connected with."

"Connected with?"

 ** _"Can't you do the same thing you did with me to it?" Ruby asked, hoping that the contact from earlier could help this time too._**

 **Objects don't have emotions _._** ** _Weiss said, but Ruby didn't catch on._** **I used your emotions to form a temporary link between our souls, which allows me to 'physically' touch you _._** ** _She explained._**

"If you accidentally made Weiss disappear, then you can call her back!" Ren deduced.

"I'm not sure…" Ruby looked at her palm, the one Weiss had grabbed when she pulled her through the wall.

"May as well try." Nora grinned. She was looking forward to this too much.

Ruby looked at the group with uncertainty. Yang wasn't giving any reactions. More than anything right now, the blonde wanted to find the source of her discomfort. Jaune however, was not looking forward to this.

Raising her palm as if offering for someone to take it, Ruby closed her eyes in concentration. She could not feel the teen around her, but sure enough there was a strange aura inside the room. She focused on the feeling her friend gave off whenever they stayed together. The cold yet welcoming aura…

There! Like turning a switch on, Ruby tried to grasp it, to not let it leave.

"… Weiss…?" she tried calling as her eyes slowly opened. The dust around the room blew as white participles gathered to form the transparent being of a ghost.

 _Ruby._ Weiss answered back as her palm rested atop Ruby's. She took notice of the other people in the room, but the squeeze Ruby gave her hand signaled that it was okay.

But then she spotted it.

 ** _"Ahh!" Weiss screamed, as a masked man came from one of the doors of the second floor. Whitley's room._**

 ** _'No!' Weiss wanted to run and see her brother, but her legs would not move. she was terrified._**

 ** _"Oh, little girl." the man that had showed up from her brother's room was approaching her, cautiously looking at the object on her hand._**

 ** _"Stay away!" Weiss screamed, bringing her weapon up. "S-Stay way!"_**

That familiar aura, the one she has been feeling since her death. The one that surrounded all the men that had attacked her mansion.

 _You!_ Blake felt a cold wind blow against her entire body, as Weiss' cold eyes were pinned on her. Jaune couldn't handle this anymore, as he passed out. _What are you doing here!?_

The White Fang, the assassin organization that had assassinated everyone on the mansion that day.

* * *

 **A/N: This story isn't dead! Neither am I! Oh, did I miss writing it.**

 **No matter what excuse I throw here, I know it's gonna mean nothing, so I hope you injoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me!**


End file.
